Poison Heart
by Blackened.Twilight
Summary: When Kagome is poisoned, Inuyasha is pit in a race against time. Can he find the antidote in time? And will all this finally make him confess his feelings toward her, or will it be too late? COMPLETED!
1. Poisoned

Disclaimer-Sigh **I DON'T FREAKING OWN THEM **yes I hate disclaimers, so let's try to make this one fun. Shall we?

Inuyasha- Uh-oh

Kagome and Sango: Um...don't kill them

Miroku: You're not gonna stop her!

Kag & San: No.

Inu & Mir: Oh-no.

Me: let's have a bit of fun. (raises fist) ATTACK MY CHIBIS!!!!!!! ATTACK!!!

Everyone but me: 0.0 um...

Kag & San: That doesn't include us does it?

Me: thinks a second no. unless you anger me.

Kag & San: Ok...let's stay on ur good side.

Inu: GET THEM OFF!!!!!!!!!!!! (is pinned to the ground by various chibis, Sesshy standing on top of the pile.)

Sesshy chibi: At last! I beat my brother.

Inu: UR THREE FEET TALL!!!!

Everyone: --' so u were beat by a three foot demon.

Inu: ...0.0 HEY!!

Miroku: They're not attacking me.

Me: You haven't tried to grope us yet.

Sango: speak for yourself. (hits Miroku in the head with Hirakstsu)(sp?)

Miroku: The pwetty colors (falls to the ground)

Sango: Oops.

Inu: He got off easy.

Me: Ok then. Let's see...Sango, you wanna' have at him?

Sango: With pleasure.

Me: Oh, I almost forgot, Kagome, would you do the honors?

Kagome??

Me: Maybe Inuyasha should "sit" down after being attacked.

Kagome: Oh, yeah...sit...sit...sit...sit...I'm done.

Sango: Ditto, Miroku's no fun when he's unconscience.

Sesshy chibi: What about us?

Me: Ok, that was enough fun for now. (snaps fingers and chibis leave) on with story!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, it's dead?" Kagome asked from her perch by the nearest tree.

"Yes it is. Now, where are the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated tone. Kagome had been more skittish then ever around the demons. She used to be almost unafraid of them. What was wrong with her?

"Sorry guys, it's just that these things have been bigger, and stronger than I really feel comfortable with. I haven't been much help have I?" Inuyasha face faulted.

_Did she read my mind or somethin'? Nah, she's probably just explaining. _"Um...I'm not explaining." Kagome whispered to herself. Inuyasha, unfortunately for her, heard this. He bolted up from the ground, and was in front of her in a nano-second. This put him _extremely_ close to her face. He had...miscalculated the distance from them.

"What was that? I didn't even say anything!"

"Miko. You tend to forget that." Kagome said calmly, blushing lightly. "I just read your _emotions._ Though it's just as good sometimes." She stopped herself from rambling.

"Well...Kikyo never did that." Inuyasha murmured, taking a step back from Kagome, a soft tint of pink covering his cheeks as well. Sango and Miroku did the same, but for different reasons. Sango closed her eyes, and waited.

"...I'M NOT KIKYO!!!!!!!" Kagome burst out. He had been comparing her to Kikyo for the past three weeks.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN HER, AND NEVER WILL BE!!!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL WOULD YA?!?!? SIT!!!!!" Kagome said, then walked up to the demon that the others had just killed.

"She's scary when she's mad." Sango said to Miroku.

"Yes, she is, but I have to admit, it was even beginning to get on my nerves."

"Hm...He is probably still a little..."

"Point taken." Then they stopped their quiet conversation when Inuyasha began to resurface from his hole.

"What the hell's her problem?"

"Um...Inuyasha?" Sango said, slipping Hirakstsu onto her back.

"What?!"

"Maybe you shouldn't do that?"

"Do what?" Then he shook his head, and Sango thought he got what she meant. He crossed his arms, and said his thoughts out loud.

"Kikyo never yelled like that." He heard a soft plunk and knew the shard had been removed. Then he was hit in the head with a rather large rock.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling himself upright, and rubbing his head where the rock met.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT KIKYO!!!! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?! JUST A MONTH AGO YOU WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT HER!!!!!!!AND FOR THE LAST TIME **I'M KAGOME**!!!!!" All the while, Kagome had been walking off toward the left. Her hands were clenched tightly at her side, and her jaw also clenched.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked cautiously. Since she was the only girl that was Kagome's friend, she figured that she wouldn't get her head chopped off.

"Hmm? Yeah, I just need to cool off a bit." She said the same line everytime she got mad. Inuyasha stood on the sidelines, his arms folded in front of his chest, and he was mumbling to himself.

Kagome walked off, sighing to herself. She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them again, she became dizzy. Kagome slowed slightly, and shook her head, and the dizziness cleared. Then her strength seemed to drain out of her, and she was dizzy again. Kagome leaned against one of the trees with her right hand, and held her head with the left.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked, Miroku clearly wanting to ask the same thing, but was fearing a hit to the head by Kagome.

"Yeah...I'm...fi...fine." Kagome replied weakly, then continued walking, though she only made it a few steps. Dizziness overwhelmed her, and blackness began to cloud her eyes. Her hearing faded, and she felt herself fall backward.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw Kagome fall. He immediately lost all anger he had for the rock to his head, and became extremely worried for the girl. He, Sango, and Miroku ran to her, though Inuyasha reached her first.

Kagome's breathing was strained, and her skin was paled. Inuyasha was amazed at how quickly she changed. Even her scent was different. He hadn't realized it before, but her usual lavender scent was tinted with...what was that? It hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks.

"Blood." He seethed.

( a/n: That seems like a good place to end the chapter...wait a minute.(scrolls up the page, then back down) dang. Only two pages. Ok I'll continue)

Kagome's world was filled with darkness. The only sense that was still acute was her sense of touch. But she still one word.

"Kagome!" She had heard Inuyasha call out for her. Kagome couldn't answer, however. She then felt his clawed hands gently wrap around her shoulders, and pull her up into a sitting position. She tried to lift her hand, but found she couldn't. Then Kagome felt Inuyasha push her hair back.

"When the hell did this happen?" Inuyasha asked himself as he rubbed his two fingers together. Blood covered them both, as it did a small portion of Kagome's neck. Then Miroku spun around to look at the demon. It was laughing.

"Foolish little half demon. You thought that I would die without leaving something behind for you." Then it laughed once more before Sango hit it with Hirakstsu. Inuyasha growled quietly, barring his fangs. He would have jump back at beat the dead thing just for the hell of it, but Kagome had managed to grab his arm. She opened her eyes slightly, though she still couldn't see very well.

"Inu...Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Kagome smiled, and nodded her head.

"Inuyasha...you're the...only one...I can...see...or hear...or...feel." Then she lost her grip, and fell limp in his arms.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He growled at the dead demon, and was still tempted to go and shred the damned thing. Instead, he calmed himself down, and turned to Sango and Miroku, who were watching an shock.

"I'm gonna' go on ahead. You guys catch up 'kay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Kilala"( a/n ok, _I _say Kilala, some say Kirara. Either way. That how I spell it)

"Be careful, Inuyasha." Miroku said when Kilala jumped beside them. Inuyasha only nodded in response, and scooped Kagome up in his arms.

_Hang on Kagome. Hang on, just a little longer. Kaede'll know_ _what's wrong. Don't you die on me._ Inuyasha thought as he bounded through the forest. He looked down at the small girl in his arms. Normally, she seemed just as strong as the others, at least, for a human. But now...she just seemed so...frail. Kagome nuzzled into his haiori, and Inuyasha remembered what she had told him right before she went unconscience.

"_Inuyasha...you're the...only one...I can...see...or hear...or...feel."_

Kagome was in a comfortable daze. It felt like she was...floating...or...flying. She should have realized it sooner, but she felt like this almost everyday. Inuyasha was carrying her, just like he always did. She still couldn't see, but she was beginning to catch the sounds of leaves and grass crunching under Inuyasha's weight. That was all. She heard something in her head, like she was sensing one of Inuyasha's emotions again. This time, it was clearer, and he was speaking.

_Hang on Kagome. Hang on, just a little longer. Kaede'll know_ _what's wrong. Don't you die on me._

"I-Inu...yasha?" Kagome whispered, aloud and in her own thoughts.

"Hang on Kagome. Hang on." Inuyasha looked down at her. Kagome's hearing was almost back completely, and she was beginning to see again. She was about to tell Inuyasha to put her down, when a searing pain snaked through her body, starting at the neck. She bit her lip, but the pain was too much, and she cried out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped running, and knelt down, Kagome still curled up in his arms. She reached up, and gripped her neck. Kagome screamed again, and curled tighter into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha reached up, and covered her hand with his own. He gently moved it out from under his palm so that his hand rested on the spot the apparently hurt her the most. He pressed his ears flat on his hear, the closest thing he could get to, to blocking out the sound. Kagome almost instantly relaxed. She leaned into his hand, and soon fell back into the bliss of unconsciousness.

"Ok...that was weird." He whispered, then lifted her up, and began running to Kaede's village.

"So, is everything going to according to plan?"

"Yes, Naraku."

"And do they suspect?"

"No."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, that enough. Me tired. I get review, I write 'nother chappie don't forget about the sweets request. CLICK THE BUTTON!!!! clicky clicky clicky clicky (srry, sudden sugar rush give u a bit of a hint? Well, Inuyasha is DEFINATLY gonna hate me) clicky. Ok I'm done oh, and I hope I did the paragraph thing right. I didn't really understand it. um...there was something else...im sure there was...hmm...oh well. oh, if there are other, more experienced writers out there, could you help me out? some of this stuff is a bit confusing for me. thx


	2. Naraku's Informant

Disclaimer: Ok, no own, no sue.

Inu: You said you were gonna scare me.

Me: I'm too tired, and besides, i've had this chapter floating in my head for weeks.

Everyone: GOOD!!!!

Kag: Who knows what she had planned.

San: Yeah.

Me: I'm gonna start cutting the Disclaimers short. They're getting longer than the story, which continues here.

* * *

"Hey! Kaede!" Inuyasha yelled when he finally reached her hut. 

"What is it, Inuyasha? Why are ye yelling?" The old woman asked as she appeared from behind the hut. Then she saw Kagome in his arms. She was still curled, but looked like she was only sleeping. That was when the old miko caught sight of the blood that was still on her neck.

"Inuyasha? What happened?"

"A demon did something to her. She said that it took all her senses, then she lost conciousness(sp? bite me). And about half way here, something happened to her that was bad enough to make her scream." Inuyasha glanced down at the girl, then looked back up at the woman. Kaede saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was almost as if he was pleading her to help Kagome.

"Take her in, and I'll see if I can figure out what is wrong with her." Then Miroku and Sango landed next to Inuyasha.

"Is she alright?" Miroku asked, pearing out from behind Sango.

"She's out cold, but still alive."

"Kaede, can you help her?"

"I could if ye three would stop worring and let me take a look at her. Inside, now!" They all nodded, and walked in, but were stopped by a very soft voice.

"Inu...yasha? Why...are we...here?" Kagome asked in a bare audiable whisper. Inuyasha was really the only one that understood what she had said, and therefore, was the reason that all the others stopped moving.

"Kagome, you should go back to sleep." He said quietly.

"I wasn't alseep. I was...out cold.." She smiled weakly, and looked up at him.

"Feh." He began moving into the hut once more, leaving a line of confused people behind him. Sango shook her head, and followed once more. Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on a futon, then sat down on the far wall. The others followed suit, and sat on the opposite wall of Inuyasha. Kilala, who had transformed into her smaller form, walked in, and curled in in Sango's lap.

Kaede walked over to the girl, and sat down herself. She lifted Kagome's hair to see the bloodied spot. The old woman wiped the blood away, and saw that there were three puncture marks there. Looking at it closer, and took a wet rag, and continued to wipe it clean. She saw that the marks continues around her neck, and were forming at the other side. Then Kaede's eyes widened, and she dropped the rag.

"What is it?" Sango asked, placing Kilala to the side, and crawling to the womans side. She followed the woman's line of vision, and looked just in time to see another mark form.

"W-what _is_ that?" She asked in a frightened whisper.

"It's...the poison...it's...I've only seen this once before. Oh...why were the women even fighting that demon?" She asked the men. Inuyasha shook his head, and tucked his arms into his sleeves. Miroku, seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to answer, spoke up.

"Sango was the only female that actually _fought_, and nothing has happened to her. Kagome just went to recieve the shard."

"She went near the demon?" The woman mumbled something to herself, then closed her eyes. ( a/n: I dont know if that would be right, because she only has one eye visible, but that's how i wrote it )

"The demon, it looked like a...snake, right?"

"Well, something like one, yes." Sango said, still looking at Kagome.

"Hmm. That demon is somewhat of a womanizer. He'll poison any woman that comes near him, and then eat her when she dies a week later. If someone can help her, then she can have and extended life. One equal to a demon, or half demon. But that has never happened. The girl always dies."

"Then how do you know about the extended life?"

"From an old witch that would look over the dead bodies. She was always right before, so why shouldn't she be now?" Kaede sighed, then opened her eyes, and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is the only one who can save her."

"What!?" They all cried out, until Kaede hushed them.

"He's the only one that can reach the place that the antidote lies, and he's the only one that can carry her, protect her, and...give her the antidote."

"What's the deal? Kilala can carry her, the rest of us can protect her, and what's with giving her the antidote?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed that the woman was making such a big deal about getting the antidote.

"The antidote is not pure until it is mixed with demon and human blood. Then it must be put into her blood stream. Inuyasha, ye are the only one _strong_ enough to be able to defeat all the demons ahead. The Jewel is almost complete, and I'm sure that someone was targeting her. Almost all the demons in the surrounding area know that she is the guardian of the Jewel. The demons that lie ahead are in the thousands." She then looked at Miroku and Sango.

"I am afraid that it may be too dangerous for humans to travel to fight. Kagome must go so she can recieve the antidote as soon as she can."

"Ok then, what does this antidote look like?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes closed, and his head bowed.

"It is a plant with a blue and red flower. Both will prove efficiant for the job. But, they only grow in the Southern Lands that your brother rule. This plant also has many healing abilities, and it can give it's owner incrediable power. Few have actually come across it, and all were human, and all died from the power."

"Feh. Sounds like a big pain in the ass to get a plant." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Do you want Kagome to die!?" Sango cried out, spinning to face him, anger burning in her eyes.

"You have been treating her like shit for the past three weeks, and now you're saying that it's too troublesome to get the one thing that could save her life! Do you realize how you sound right now?!" Her face turned deadly cold, and she straightened herself. "You sound like Naraku himself." She walked out of the hut, everyone but Kaede staring at her in shock.

"Inuyasha. She's partially right you know." Miroku said quietly.

"I'M NOT LIKE NARAKU!!!"

"No, but you have been unfair to Kagome. You've been acting like she doesn't exist, and Kikyo is the one thing on your mind. Answer me truthfully." Miroku turned and looked at Inuyasha with calm eyes. "Do you still love Kikyo?"

* * *

"Naraku, what are you planning?" A woman asked, leaning against the far wall of the bare room.

"Hmm. You don't need to know such things yet. I do not trust you enough."

"Fair enough, but will you tell me why you keep the demon slayer boy alive? He's been nothing but trouble for you."

"Because he is useful for getting to his older sister."

"Sango? I thought she was dead already."

"No, but she will be once I get the Jewel back."

"Ah, the Shikon-no-Tama. Should've known. Half demons like you are always trying to get stronger." The woman then pushed herself off the wall, and stepped out of the shadows. She bent forward, her crimson hair falling over her shoulders.

"Did you know, I know _all_ of Inuyasha's family, friends, aquaintences, and lovers? I know _everything_. I have watched him for years. Since his father died. When he was born." The woman seethed out, then smirked at Naraku's shock. "I know more than you could ever learn, or would ever wish to learn." She then straightened herself, and picked up a book. She flipped it open with one gloved hand, and read aloud.

"_The serpent rises from the ground; Consumes without conscience; Destroys without care._

_It will destroy me oneday; I hope that day come's soon; I can't take this torment mush longer._" She snapped the book closed, and looked at Naraku.

"I believe that Kagome wrote that, and you are the serpent. What torment have you caused her, that she would be willing to give her life to you?"

"She knows that I will kill the one she loves. I will kill Inuyasha."

* * *

Kaede had left to refill the water basin for Kagome, and Sango was still mad at Inuyasha. Miroku, of course, went to calm her down, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome. She was laying on her side, a blanket covering her waist down. Her hands were pillowing her head, and her legs bent so she was curled into a small ball.

Inuyasha stepped forward, and pulled the blanket up to her neck, and sat there by her side.

"I know you're not asleep." Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes I am." Kagome whispered back, a smiled tugging at her mouth.

"Then why did you just talk?"

"Sit."

Inuyasha was pulled to the ground, which ended up worse that Kagome had expected. Inuyasha's head ended up next to hers, his arms over her back and hips. Kagome, even in her rather weakened state, had enough sense to stay completely still, and await the explosion. Inuyasha lifted his head, to see Kagome's face smiling at him. The first thing he did, was yank his arms back to his sides, and snap himself back into a sitting position. A heavy blush covered his face, half from anger, half from embarassment of being so close to Kagome's face.

"What the hell was that for!?" The anger won over embarassment.

"For not believing me."

"But you _were_ awake!"

"So?"

"That was no reason to sit me!" Inuyasha was leaning forward to look Kagome in the eye. She looked up at him for a second, then laughed. She pulled herself up to a sitting position too, leaning against one arm, and laughing.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Then her face slowly became serious. "What was the answer to Miroku's question?" She cast her eyes downward. "Do you still love Kikyo?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a second, then looked down. Kagome's mind jumped to the worst, and she held back tears.

"Is getting the antidote really that troublesome for you? Did I cause that much trouble?" Inuyasha snapped his head back up, and saw that Kagome was almost in tears.

"No. For both. I'm not still in love with Kikyo, and you were never trouble for me. Remember what you said when I said I wouldn't go after Kikyo again? I made a promise to her, and I have to complete it. But right now, we need to get going. We...you...only have about six days left." Then he stood, and walked out of the hut. Kagome watched him leave, then smiled, and let the tears fall.

_He's lieing. He's in love with Kikyo._ Then she laid back down, and turned away from the door.

* * *


	3. Kagome's Protector?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. And since i didn't get many responses for my request TT I decided not to do it but for the ONE PERSON THAT DID, what I was going to do was make Koga hyper but, I'm gonna stop doing disclaimers for now. On with story!!! (srry, I mainly did that for a little humor in the serious fanfic)

* * *

"Kagome, can you stand?" Sango asked a few hours later.

"Yes, I can stand..." Kagome rose shakily to prove her point. "But walking is the problem." She smiled weakly as Sango, and they slowly made their way out of the hut, and to the awaiting men, and elderly miko. Kilala meowed (not sure if that right ') when she saw her owner energe with the frail girl leaning heavily on her.

"Kagome! You really shouldn't be up! Inuyasha was going to come to _you_. Not the other way around." Miroku said, immediantly going to her opposite site to balance the weight. Kagome just scoffed quietly, and sat down at the remains of the fire as the sun began to rise. Sango, suprised my the sudden loss of support needed, fell to the side, right where Miroku was.

He caught her, and noticed the uncomfortable heat rising in his face. She was surpised, that for once, his hands didn't go past her hips. He had caught her around the hips, using his arms to hold her up, and she grabbed his neck for support. Now they were standing inches from each other. Miroku, beginning to get comfortable with the position, smirked slyly.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Then she pushed roughly off him, a heavy shade of red covering her cheeks. During all this, no one had noticed that Kaede had disappeard into somewhere else in the village, and the younger miko was walking over the hill to get a better look at the sunrise. Her strides were short and slow, but stable enough for her. She looked at her hands, and saw that the dark holes were beginning to cover them as well.

_It's not painful, just...disturbing. I feel like a cheetah._ She thought ruefully as she reached the top of the hill. She forced her eyes away from her hands, and gasped at what she saw.

"It's...beautiful!" Kagome whispered in awe. At the time, her vison was back, though blurred, and her hearing seemed almost lost. The sun was just peaking over the far hills, creating just enough light to see by. Shades of pink, orange, and red danced across the clouds, twisting in the sky as a gentle breeze caught her hair, and blew it out of her face. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.

_I love it here. Sometimes, I think I would be better off here. The air is fresh, the world isn't plauged with wars, and pollution. And school._ She thought, bringing her hear back up to continued to watch the sun rise. Kagome sighed, and realized why she couldn't stay here.

"I couldn't take it. Why did I chose the one thing I couldn't have?" She asked herself, then she smiled. _I can't stand to be away from him for longer than two days! I feel like I'm in a cheesy romance novel. What came over me? Can it just be something else Kikyo passed down to me? The love that she still held for Inuyasha? Hmm._ Kagome's eyes became unfocused as she dived deeper into her own thoughts. She was suddenly jarred out of them when a stabbing pain came from the back of her neck.

Kagome gripped her neck with one hand, and dropped to her knees. Closing her right eye in pain, she bit her lip. The pain streamed through her body to her spine, and her teeth drew blood from her lip. She was almost ready to give up the tough act and scream, when she felt a strong hand remove her own from her neck, and replace it with their own. (long sentence ) A warm sensation covered the pain quickly, and she fell back into the persons arms.

Of course, this person was Inuyasha. He caught her, almost on accident. Her head fell into his chest, and her hand across his shoulder. In an instinctive act, he pulled her closer so she wouldn't fall. This ended up in a more comfortable, and more intimant(spelling error I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL IT!!!) position. Kagome was nuzzled in his chest, lightly gripping his haiori(--' I give up. I can't spell right now. Lack of chocolate), and curled in his lap. Inuyasha's hands her around her shoulders, and waist, holding her in place, and at times, pulling her closer. His face was buried in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I _will_ help you, Kagome. I won't let you die." With that, he stood, and carried her back to the others, only to walk right passed them, saying only, "We're going to get the antidote." Her held her tightly, then began running full speed. He was mildly suprised, he had never ran this fast before. Inuyasha immediantly went to tunnel vision, so he didn't notice the woman following to his left. She was smart enough to stay out of ear shot, but still in sight. He was now deep in thought. For some reason, he almost _knew_ that Kagome realized that he still had feelings for Kikyo. He did, but he was beginning to forget her, despite everything.

* * *

"So, have they left?"

"Yeah. Hmm. It seems this "sweet" girl has a dark side too. Listen to this:

_A cape of black surrounds us now; No light to guide the way; No moon to show me the way home._

_I am afraid now; Not of the darkness; But of the light._

_It means that once again; I am below them all._

_Once again, I am useless._

_I want to stay in the darkness of the night; Forever._

Wonder who she's talking about now." The woman once again closed the book, and sat down.

"Haiku, why do you aid me?"

"Hmm...good question. Maybe...I want to get stronger? Or...I simply have a grudge against Inuyasha? No. But, I am a writer, and this would make an excellent chapter." The woman, now known as Haiku, said, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, it seems you have been named well. (I'll explain at end)"

"Well, you never told me why you actually need me."

"That book. I know that Kagome did not _write_ that. That is a link into her mind. Her deepest feelings. That is a key for me. I need to know her weakness."

"Well that's easy!" Haiku exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She began pacing, and flipping through earlier pages of her book.

"Ah! There it is: _My ultimant fear is rejection from the one that loves the two people I am_. Her worst fear is finding out Inuyasha does not love her, but Kikyo, and hearing come from him! She fears that he cannot love her for her, but for the fact that she was Kikyo. Are you finding a common denominatior here?" Naraku shook his head, for once completely confused.

Haiku let out a cry of frustration, and slammed the book in his face, pointing one finger to the page.

"_KIKYO!!_ Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo! That is Kagome's weakness!" She snapped the book closed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you would have told me that, we could have done this alot sooner." Naraku smiled, then stood, and walked out of the room with a nod of thanks.

Haiku's expression changed from frustration, to worry.

_Be careful Kagome. I'm doing what I can._

_

* * *

_

_Be careful Kagome._ Haiku's voice said in Kagome's unconscience mind. She smiled, and whispered, "I will...you can't protect me forever...Haiku.

* * *

Ok, the little name funniness thing there, HaikuPoetry That's the nickname of one of (yawns) my friends. ok, it's 3 in the morning, im going to bed.


	4. A Promise Made by Two

Ok, I just wanna thank those who have read my fic over 400 ppls yay!!! oh, and (scans over piece of paper) SistersGrimm I'm not quite sure yet. I'll explain here

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the forest. Kagome was quietly watching him. Watching his intent stare and handsome face. He seemed so calm with all the chaos that had happened the past few hours. He was always best under pressure. Kagome smiled to herself.

_That's why we seem to get along so well. I'm terrible under pressure. Though I suppose we're both stubborn._ She thought. She grimanced as another wave of pain flowed through her. Inuyasha noticed this, and placed his hand on her neck, slowing so he wouldn't drop her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"And your sight, has it returned?"

"No, actually, it's going now. Don't know why. It fades in and out."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha." He began to run again, only after moving Kagome to his back instead of his arms.

"Yeah it is. You were mad at me. That's why-"

"Why what?" _Now_ she was mad. "Why I went to get the shard? Did what I always do after one of the demons is dead? Inuyasha, trust me, it wasn't your fau-" Kagome broke off when a flash of light went over her eyes.

* * *

_"Oh Inuyasha. It's not your fault. I'm afraid no one will accept you. Some may, but very few." _

_"But mother, why do they hate me?"_

_"They don't. They hate what they believe you are."_ _Inuyasha, a child, was talking to his mother. He was curled in her lap as she brushed his long, silver hair._

_"What do they believe I am, mother?"_

_"A...monster. They don't accept what they do not understand."_

_"One did." His mother stopped, the brush halfway down his back._

_"Who?"_

_"A girl named Haiku Notori. She's nice, and pretty. I think she's human." His mother smiled, and kissed her son on the top of his head._

_"I'm glad." Inuyasha laughed, and nudged his mother to continue brushing, which she did, returning the laugh. _**Whoa. **(Bold is Kagome thinking) **What was that? Inuyasha? How did he know Haiku? H-how did I see that? What's going on?!**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome?! What's wrong? Answer me Kagome!" Inuyasha held her up by her shoulders, and shook her gently.(srry, spelling problems again)

"H-how...did you meet...Haiku...Notori?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stiffened at the name.

"Haiku? She was..."

"Your...first...h-human friend." Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm glad." Inuyasha was dangerously near tears at hearing his mothers exact words. Then, he smiled, and hauled her onto his back.

"Yeah. She was." Then he continued running. It was still another two days before he reached the Northern Lands.

* * *

The book in Haikus lap flipped open, the pages wildly turning. They stopped, and words began to form on the page.

"Hmm. Looks like a new entry." She murmmered, pushing the sleeves of her kimono to reveal a second book. "I'll have to add it." Then she began to read softly, and wrote at the same time.

"_Light, small but there; My world has become completely black; It is good to see light again._

_The boy and girl both made a promise; The same promise to the same person._

_"I will protect you"; Are you reading this now?_

_The girl, you are, I know it._" Haiku smiled, and whispered, "Yes, I am. And if Inuyasha breaks that promise, I'll kill him myself." Then she closed both books, and leaned back on the wall, closed her eyes, and proceeded to braid her long crimson hair.

"Damned stuff get's too long. I'll have to cut it soon." She murmmered in disgust.

* * *

"Do you think Kagome will be alright?" Sango asked Miroku. They had left Kaede's hut, saying that they would be back in a week.

"She is in Inuyasha's hands. He wouldn't let anything happen to her." She nodded, but said nothing. Miroku saw the worry etched in her face.

"Sango, she'll be fine. Kagome is a strong girl. She's been through alot, and can go through worse than this."

"But..." Her face fell, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "I feel so terribly for treating Inuyasha like that. He's _nothing_ like Naraku. Nothing at all. I can't believe I said that." She buried her face in her hands, and cried.

"It's alright. Sango, I promise that everything will be fine. He knows that you didn't mean it. He knows better of you. Sango, it's okay." He then pulled her into an embrace, and she cried into his robes. He had never seen Sango act like this.

"Miroku. Kagome...she knows that Inuyasha does not care for her the way she does for him. It makes her weaker. The poison is feeding on that. She won't last three days."

"I know. I've only heard of this poison once. It was called, Poison of the Heart. But, with things going as they are, Inuyasha will realize that Kagome loves him the way Kikyo never did." He pulled her tighter, and once again, kept his hands on her back.

"Are you feeling well?" Sango asked, pulling back to look up at Miroku. He was startled by how beautiful she looked. The suns rays and the trees shadows playing across her face. Wind tugging at her hair and clothes. He smiled contently.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just fine."


	5. First Night

yay!!! BoredGirl117, i believe u have reviewed the most on this story. my inbox was full when i logged on today. 25 emails!! but, how they know Haiku...uh...haven't figured that out. it was just a spurr of the moment thing, but it's coming along nicely if i do say so myself

* * *

Haiku paced nervously. For her, this was only half an act. She had to pretend that Kagome had done something that she wasn't supposed to. But, she didn't have to pretend that she was worried that Kagome now knew that she had befriended Inuyasha in her younger years. 

"Something troubles you." Naraku said softly, watching in amusement as she paced in front of him.

"No shit Sherloc. When did you start quoting the obvious?"

"I'll rephrase. What troubles you?"

"The miko girl has learned something that even Kikyo herself did not master." Naraku's amusement faded into worry. "She has seen a vision of the past, and soon, she will see visions of the future."

(a/n that's what the little mother inuyasha moment was.)

"And what of the poison?"

"With the current heartache of knowing the one she loves, does not return her love weakens her enough. The week it should take has been shortened to...four days at the most." Naraku smiled.

"So...we have little to worry. She will die before the antidote can be found."

"Yes. And I think you should hear this." Haiku flipped the book open, and smirked.

"_Naraku._

_He is the foulest of demons; A serpent._

_He cares for no one; But I know his weakness._" Naraku shuddered. Haiku's eyes widened, and she closed the book.

"What would this weakness be? Naraku have a little sweetheart?" Her eyes became soft, and slightly flirtatious. Naraku growled, and reached up, and grabbed her throat.

"I have had enough of your insolence! I will not be spoken to like this! I have no use for you, and I could kill you now."

"But you won't. I still have a little trick up my sleeve. Onigumo. Or should I call you, Muso. Or the Bandit." He growled at her again, and lifted her off the ground. Her face bacame red, and her hands and arms were becomeing numb.

"You were supposed to be a great demon. Tales have been told about the famous _Mind Reading Haiku_. I suppose they were all lies." Haiku stopped struggling, and looked Naraku in the eye.

"Yarou. You have no idea how powerful I am." Her eyes changed from their emrald green, to a ghastly black. Her hair began to float around her, and Naraku found it hard to hang on to her neck.

(a/n Yaroubastard)

"Blackened Twilight! Take over this...serpent." Naraku dropped Haiku, and fell to his knees. His entire body turned black, his skin, his eyes, even the blood in his veins.

"Stop...this." She scoffed, and waved her hand over the pitiful( pity+ful. sue me, i can't spell. it **_is_** summer after all) demon. His body began to go back to it's original color. He coughed, and blood dripped from his mouth.

"So...they have tales about me? Wow. Now do you understand? It is _I_ that could kill you. I am simply along for the ride."

* * *

"Kagome!! Are you done yet!" Inuyasha yelled from behind a rock. 

"Oh, stop worring! I'm fine." She heard Inuyasha "feh", then Kagome laughed and returned to her bath. She noticed that the marks had begun to form around her waist. And her neck had become almost numb, thanks to Inuyasha. She had yet to figure out why only he could halt her pain. Kagome sighed, and dunked her head under the warm water.

"Grrr, Can you hurry up already!?"

"SIT!!" She heard a splash instead of a thud, and her eyes widened. Inuyasha emerged from the water in front of her. He shook his head, and water sprayed everywhere. Kagome screamed, and sank down into the water. Inuyasha blushed, and stared.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!?!?" She yelled, angry that he hadn't _at least_ turned away.

"T-the marks." He murmmered. Kagome gasped, and looked on her hands. The marks where sprayed every where, and some larger than others.

"What about them?"

"They're closer together around your heart." She gasped again, and looked down. A large, dark hole was covering the area over her heart.

"Haiku." Kagome murmmered to herself. _She warned me about this. I wander where she went anyway. I haven't seen her in forever. She has _yet _to tell me she knew Inuyasha._ She thought, then, forgetting that Inuyasha was standing there, stood out of the water, and grabbed the towel next to the water. Kagome wrapped it around her body, then found another towel, and began to dry her hair.

Inuyasha stared at her, watching her. He made sure to keep his eyes on her _face_. Her face showed that she was deep in thought. Her raven hair framed her face in deep curls. Inuyasha had never seen her so...calm and beautiful.

_She's always been beautiful. You've just been too dense to see it. Who the hell are you?! You're heart. Well that explains alot. Feh. So...I'm dense huh? Well...now that I look at her...she _is_ beautiful. Why haven't I seen it before? You were too caught up in Kikyo to notice. Will you shut up?! You asked. _Inuyasha shook his head, realizing that he was arguing with himself. Then he looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome? Why don't you keep your hair like that?"

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Curled like that." Kagome looked at him stangely, then laughed.

_Damn, even her laugh is beautiful._ He thought, smiling a goofy half smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now get dressed." Inuyasha turned, and leapt into the closest tree, leaving Kagome to realize what she had just done. Her face burned red, and she shrieked, as she hurriedly got dressed.

* * *

"Sango? Are you alseep?" Miroku whispered, looking at the woman curled in his arms.

"Hmm. No. But does that mean that I've got to move?"

"No."

"Well, it's the first time that you haven't tried to grope me."

"Well, after talking to Kagome, I've learned that you don't like to be touched below the waist." This earned him a laugh.

"Now, if only you had learned that sooner." She whispered, nuzzling closer to Miroku.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You'll figure it out." Then Sango fell asleep, leaving Miroku to "figure it out". He smirked, and ran his hand through her silky hair.

"I did a long time ago, Sango. I love you, with all my heart. I only hope you can accept me.

* * *

"Maybe I over did it a little." Haiku whispered when she walked into the bare room to find Naraku sitting by the window, a blank expression plastered on his face.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Hn." He said, not really hearing her.

"Uh...maybe "Blackened Twilight" was a bit much. Naraku? You might have a problem if you don't SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Haiku then hit him in the back of the head. What she didn't bargin on was Naraku grabbing her wrist and throwing her into the far wall.

"Wench. I sent that demon."

"I wasn't talking about that, thank you." She seethed, straightening out her kimono. "I was talking about the effect of that little number I did on you. It has a chain reaction. That demon you sent is dead. You're gonna' have to send another one." Naraku growled, and said nothing, but Haiku knew to get out.

"Hmm. He brought it on himself."

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep soon after her bath, and Inuyasha had to force himself not to scoop her up, and continue their journey. Her raven hair was fanned out over her sleeping bag, and her mouth open slightly in her deep sleep. The fire light played across her face, giving it a orange glow. The only think wrong with this picture was the marks covering her face and arms.

Inuyasha's jaw clenched at the sight. _I will get that antidote. No one will get in my way. I refuse to watch someone else I love die. I had to see my mother die, I won't watch Kagome die._ Inuyasha thought as he gazed on the young woman. She had changed since they first met. Her temper was still as bad as ever, but she controlled it much better. She had become a mother to Shippo, and a good one at that. Kagome's fear of demons were quickly fading, and she fought just as hard as Sango. Inuyasha knew that this would change her once again.

Inuyasha's ear flicked when he heard movement. He stood, and growled, his hand on Tetsaigua's hilt. A woman emerged from the forest, her long crimson hair falling over her green kimono.

"Inuyasha. You will not have to worry about too many demons on your journey." She said.

"Who the hell are you? You reek of Naraku."

"I can't get the smell off." She said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "And, you don't remember me, Inuyasha? How 'bout you Kagome?" The woman turned to Kagome, who had woken up, and was now sitting upright. A grin flashed over her face, and she laughed.

"Even if I can't see, I can still tell who you are. How have you been, Haiku?"

"Haiku?" Inuyasha asked, stunned to see his childhood friend with the scent of Naraku all over her.

"Good luck, Inuyasha." Then Haiku turned back, and walked through the forest again. Inuyasha sat back down, and turned to Kagome.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Haiku, now hush." She yawned to enphisize the word. "I'm tired." Inuyasha nodded, and leaned back on a tree, and closed his eyes. He was suprised to fell a small body climb into his lap. He opened his eyes to find Kagome curled in his lap. Inuyasha smiled, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

_This has changed her the most. It has made her stonger than she ever thought possible. Gah! What's happened to me?! I'm getting all mushy. _Inuyasha stuck his tongue out for a second, then smiled. Right now, he didn't want the night to end.

* * *

Yay!! I love writing lovey stuff. It so cute. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a different fic to write. It's an fma one, titled "Blind Alchemist" If you like fma, check it out L8R


	6. Sacrifice

grrr, faulty piece of junk. my computer has deleted this chapter twice. but, since u guys wanna read it, ill type ;) oh, and theres a song that goes REALLY good with a part in this. it's ever the same by rob thomas. you don't have to listen to it, but it fits.

* * *

"I think that little blind thing is over."

"Really? So you can see again?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha and Kagome were traveling through the forest. It was early, but they needed to cover some ground.

"So...how did you know Haiku?"Kagome asked.

"Eh. Long story short, she helped me out once when the villagers blamed me for a childs death. Haiku found the real demon, and threw it at them. She taught me all I know about fighting." He smiled at the memory. Kagome laughed a little at the thought of a small girl throwing a demon at adults.

"Long story short huh? Sounds like short story shorter."

"So how do _you_ know her?" Kagome was silent for a bit, then sighed.

"Really, I didn't _meet _her. She saved me. In my world. I walked out into the street, and she pulled me out of the way. Then she told me she was a demon, and she would do everything she could to help me. I geuss that since we were in public is why I didn't scream." Kagome said with a smile.

"She was human when I knew her."

"She has a cycle, like you do. She starts as a human, then half demon, then full. Then it goes backward, full, half, human."

"Strange."

"Slightly." Inuyasha stopped briefly to let Kagome stretch her legs.

"Inuyasha...you lied to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You. Lied. To. Me. How complicated is that? I mean, you have no reason to tell me the truth about the two of you."

"Who?!"

"You and Kikyo! I'm not as stupid as you seem to think, Inuyasha." Kagome seethed. Her head was bowed, her bangs hiding her face. She clenched her fist by her side.

"Kagome, think! I do-"

"SIT!" Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. Kagome was standing before him, anger flaring in her hidden eyes.

"It probably wasn't the first time you lied to me, was it? You're in love with Kikyo. And you also lied when you said...I wasn't nothing but trouble. The only reason your trying to find the cure for this poison is so you won't lose the jewel. But you know what?" Her hand went up to where the almost complete jewel hung at her neck. She gripped it, and yanked it so hard, the string broke.

"You can have it. You won't need me now, Inuyasha. Take the jewel, kill Naraku, and become the monster you really are." Then she walked off, muttering another "sit" so he wouldn't follow her.

When the subdueing wore off, Inuyasha stood, stunned at what had just occured. Then his eyes narrowed, and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Fine! That poison can kill her for all I care! Let her believe what she wants!" Then he bent forward, and snatched the jewel from the ground.

"I'm gonna use this to become a full fledged demon, and kill Naraku. I could care less if one human lived or died."

_But you do. _He thought. Inuyasha looked at the jewel in his hand. _She really thinks I'm a monster? _Then he thought back to the times he transformed into a demon. The things he did, and almost did. _With this, I would become a monster, just like Naraku. I...I don't want that. That's why I still have Tetsaigia. I don't want Kagome or the others to think I'm a monster._

_You're just like Naraku! _He remembered the words Sango screamed at him before they left. He winced at the memory.

_I don't want Kagome to die either. I have to get her to believe what I said was true. I don't love Kikyo. I don't. And if anything, Kagome has been the most help to all of us. Without her, I would have become a monster back at the Castle in the lake._

_I want you to stay a half demon, Inuyasha._ His eyes widened for a second. It was her voice in his head. He remembered her telling him that.

"Kagome." He whispered, and his hand clenched over the jewel. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and caught the lavender scent mixed with the salty sting of tears. He ran off in that direction, hoping to find Kagome before another demon did.

* * *

"Haiku, I want you to tell me about Inuyasha. Whom he fears, cares for, and wants to protect. I want to know his weakness." Haiku smirked lightly, remembering the days she helped him when they were children. She didn't see that Naraku waved his hand absently towards Kagura, who walked out of the room to get demons to go after Inuyasha. 

"Well. The only thing he really fears is transforming." _That's a lie. _"He cares for...Kikyo, and Kagome. Of course the others he travles with." _Half true. _"And as for weakness, I don't know. He hides that too well." _BIG lie. _

"I see. How does he...transform?"

"I'm not sure. When he is near death, his demon blood reacts, and turns him, but that's the only way I know of. If he turns into a demon, he will be much stronger than you, so I'd refrain from doing that."

"So. He cares for those he travels with? So humans, correct?"

"He is a half demon." Naraku smirked, and stood. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you, Haiku." Then he walked out of the room, leaving Haiku slightly stunned. She was brought out of her thoughts, when her book flipped the pages wildly.

"It's never done this before." She murmmered, then it stopped, and one word formed on the empty page.

_Death _

(a/n to be honost, i was gonna end it here, but nah. :D)

Haiku's eyes widened, and she stood, holding the book.

"No, the IDIOT!" She screamed. "Damn it!" Then she leaped out the window next to her, and began to run towards the place she knew Kagome would be.

* * *

Kagome walked into a beautiful clearing in the forest. A stream ran right through the middle of it, making the sunlight bounce off, creating a veil of light around her. The only thing wrong with this beautiful picture, was that clouds were staring to cover the sun. Rain clouds. 

"Great." Kagome whispered, looking up at the sky. Then a shock wave rushed through her body, forcing her to the ground. Thunder rollled loudly, covering her scream. Lightening crashed in front of her, and the pain became even more intense. When she thought that she would pass out from the strange pain, a warm sensation replaced it. (the music would start here ;)

Kagome was faintly aware of the pressure on her neck, but extremely thankful for it. The rain began to fall around her and the person behind her.

"Kagome? You okay?" A fimilar voice asked.

"Inu...yasha?" She whispered faintly. Her neck throbbed, and her head felt like a ten ton weight was dropped on it.

"Kagome, you gonna be alright?" He asked softly, unusually aware of the painful headache she had.

"You...followed me?" Instead of answering her,he took off his haiori, and placed it around her shoulders, then pulled her into his arms. He wrapped them around her waist, keeping her in place. He closed his eyes, and breathed her scent.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered, more for himself than her.

"For what?"

"All of this. But, I swear, I wasn't lieing. Why did you think I was?"

"You're aura."

"Huh?" Kagome laughed quietly, and leaned back into him.

"Normally _your _aura is red, but yellow was there. Yellow means you were lieing." Inuyasha listened, then he burried his face into her hair.

"I'm not lieing. I'm not." He said. Kagome was shocked.

_He's never been so...kind, and quiet. Something must be wrong. Or he really is sorry. _Kagome thought. At the same time, Inuyasha removed one hand, to reach inside his kimono. He pulled out something, and tied it around Kagome's neck.

"The jewel!" She whispered.

"I don't want it. I don't want to become a demon. I want you to keep it." Kagome stared at him in shock, then smiled.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." He smiled back, and thought, _Man, what have I gotten myself into? I don't know if I can handle her when she gets angry. But, I'll get used to it I geuss. I'm in love with her._

A few feet into the forest, Haiku smiled. She looked at the book, and the word "Death" was erased.

"Hmm. It's about time." She whispered, looking up at the sky as the rain clouds began to disappear, letting the sun blaze through. Then Haiku heard a crashing in the distance. She turned, and saw one of Naraku's demons flying through the forest, right for Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"No." Haiku whispered in horror. She ran out towards the two of them, faster than the demon, she hoped. The books fell from her kimono, forgotten.

"I won't let him kill them." She seethed as she burst through the forest.

Inuyasha's head jumped slightly, just in time to see the demon a few feet away from them. It was too close for him to have enough time to pull out Tetsaiguia to block. He was going to pull Kagome out of the way when a flash went in front of them, and blood dropped to the ground in front of them.

* * *

ahh, cliffies. aren't they wonderful? now review if you want relief ;) 


	7. Taken Over

since i got 4 reviews in under 2 hours, im relieving you. yay!!! im kinda stuck between who it is though. but it major twist. hopw you like!! ;)

* * *

Inuyasha let go of Kagome, and stood, his hand on Tetsaiguia's hilt. Kagome stared at the bloodied back in shock. She scrambled back, and stared. Standing in front of her, arms limp and back bloodied, was Kikyo. The demon had an arrow through it, but it had gotten one good attack on her. Haiku stood close, stunned as well. 

_This can't be good._ She thought, unsheathing the sword at her hip.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, running to her as she fell backward. He caught her gently, and looked at her glazed eyes.

"I couldn't let...Naraku kill you." She whispered.

"No, you have already died once, you shouldn't have to again." Inuyasha said, sinking to his knees, holding her head up. Blood trickled down her mouth, and she closed her eyes.

"Is it true? Do you really not care for me at all." Kagome gasped quietly, and began to stand, her hand holding the jewel.

"I do care for you Kikyo, I do! You can't die like this." Kikyo simply smiled, then a whisper of breath escaped her lips, and Inuyasha gently laid her on the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered from behind him. He turned to face her, and saw tears forming in her flaring eyes.

"So, you did lie to me. Bastard. I trusted you. I thought I could trust you. That was my mistake. Inuyasha, you are a monster without having to transform. Bastard!" She screamed, then turned and ran. She ran from Kikyo, she ran from Inuyasha, but mostly she ran from the pain of knowing he would never truely care for her.

Slowly, her skin began to turn a sickly black, but she was too heartbroken to notice.

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo again, then he saw a flash, and was lifted to his feet. A hand around his neck, and a sword pinned into the tree behind him.

"Idiot!" Haiku screamed, tightening her hold on his neck. "Don't you notice anything? Huh? If Kikyo had really died again, the part of Kagome's soul would have returned, and she would have turned back into clay!" Her eyes flashed white, and her teeth began to grow into fangs.

"It was an illusion! A fake! That's not Kikyo!" Her hair turned clean white, and her kimono as well.

"Do you know what kind of poison Kagome is infected with? It's a poison of the heart and mind. The demons name was Kokoro. Heart! She wasn't supposed to be in the final stage until four days from now, but thanks to you...!" She tightened her hand until Inuyasha choked.

"Kagome is dieing because of you. You killed her. You. Not Naraku, or Kokoro. You." Then she let go, having transformed into a full demon. Black markings formed on her pale face, and her eyes slowly turned black as well.

"Here." She spat, throwing the small book at him. It was Kagome's book.

"That's Kagome's most inner thoughts. It is the feelings that even she cannot eccept. If you read if from beginning to end, you'll notice that it's the story that you are in. From the day she realeased you, to now. It has no end yet. Only you can change the one that is being written." Then Haiku walked off, pausing to kick the fake Kikyo, into the forest again.

Inuyasha open the book to the last page, and saw the same word that had just disappeared minutes ago. _Death_

* * *

"Sango?" He asked, the fire just being lit and the sun just starting to go down. 

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Would you consider...after Naraku is killed...being my wife?" He asked, a heavy flush falling over his face. Sango looked up at him in shock. Sure, he had asked her to bare his children before, but, this seemed sincere. He really wanted her to be his wife!

"After Naraku is killed, we will have to help protect Kagome. Demons would be coming from everywhere to try and get the jewel."

Miroku's heart fell into his stomach. He thought is was an excuse to not be with him. He looked at he fire, watching at the flames licked the wood around it.

"But, I'm sure Inuyasha can handle that." She said, a smirk on her face. Miroku looked down at her, and saw that she had been baiting him the whole time.

"Yes, Miroku, after Naraku is killed, I would be your wife." Then she leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes, and enjoying the extra warmth. He put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer.

"Don't...do that again." He whispered. "You scared me worse than when that misama made you fall in love with Inuyasha." Sango laughed, then looked up at him, and she almost fell backward. She was used to seeing the perverted monk with a sly smirk always on his face, but now he looked serious. His smile had faded into a light grin, and the setting sun fell across his face.

Sango smiled again, then leaned up, and kissed him. It was simple and sweet...to begin with. He smiled, and grazed his tongue across her lips, which she opened shyly. Their tongues were in a battle for dominince. Miroku, having more experience, won. They sat here like this for a while, until Kilala mewed, wanting to know what her master was doing with the pervert she always slapped. Sango laughed, and pet her, and leaned back into Miroku. Kilala mewed again, and jumped into his lap.

"I do think she likes you as much as I do." Sango laughed.

"Like?"

"Well, you haven't said otherwise."

"Sango, I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I love you too, Miroku." Then they watched the sunset in front of them.

* * *

Kagome stopped running, and bent forward, and leaned on her knees, attempting to catch her breath. Shock waves of pain ran through her, but she easily ignored them. She closed her eyes, then inhaled a long breath, letting it out a few seconds later. She stood, and opened her eyes, to glare at the trees around her. Her mouth twisting into a snarl, she let out a frustrated cry.

Kagome dropped to her knees, and screwed her eyes shut. The very words that she had hoped to pass by rang in her ears.

_"I do care for you, Kikyo! I do!" _

"I hate him. After all this, all that she did to him. And he's lied to be so many times about her. I _hate _him!!" She screamed. She had no clue why, but she had a burning feeling in her heart. Kagome had seen him with Kikyo before, but it never did this too her. She looked at her hands, and saw that they were black, along with the rest of her body.

Kagome's body became weak, and her sight blurred. Her hearing dulled, and she tightened her grip on the grass beneath her. She blinked rapidly, and realized that it was hard for her to breath. She gasped in breath, and clutched the jewel. Her heart tightened in her chest, until it felt like a small chunck in her chest. She closed her eyes, and thought, _I don't hate him! No! No, no no. Yes you do. You hate him for what he's done. No! Stop it! You want to see him pay. No! _

A strange voice penetrated her mind, and calmly urged her to hate Inuyasha. Her eyed became un focused, and she whispered, "I don't hate him, but now...he...hates me." Then she fell to the ground, and her face turned silky black, as did her eyes. Even her vision faded into black, and she knew it had won. In only two days, the poison had taken her.

* * *

Ahhhh, i love cliffies. i'll try to relieve quicker. I would have that night, but...i had complications. no flames on my double cliffie plz! im thinking about another funny disclaimer, but not sure. I am loving how this has turned! ive had the last chapter in my mind for a while now. just gotta lead up to it. lets see who can geuss who the voice was!! yeah! now...about that little button down there...;)


	8. Death

Ahhh. relief. ok, now...whitetiger-isabella (sorry if i spell wrong ;) uh...no...not really (laughs nervously) but i know that is was one of naraku's miasma. is messed with sango, kagome, and shippo. sango wanted to be "alone" with inuyasha if you know wat i mean 0.o. kagome got extremely mad at inuyasha for nothing, and sat him, about 100 times. and shippo turned into kagome, and started singing. not sure wat ep, but that the summary ;)

* * *

Sango and Miroku were asleep soon after the sun went down. Sango was in his lap, nuzzled into his robes, and his arms were around her waist. Kilala (yes, i still call her that) was curled next to them, her tails over her nose. She opened one eye, then jumped up, and started growling. Sango woke reluctantly, and saw her. 

"What is it, Kilala? A demon?" She mumbled, waking Miroku. Then, Kilala stopped growling, and lay back down. As soon as her tails went over her nose, Haiku walked out over the fire towards them. Sango was alert, and she sprang off Miroku to her Hirakotsu. Miroku grabbed his staff, and stood in a battle stance, holding it in front of him.

"You're Inuyasha and Kagome's companions, right?" Haiku asked, kneeling down to pet Kilala. She purred softly, but stayed put. She seemed to know that Haiku, though demon at the moment, was not going to harm them.

"Who are you?" Sango asked, moving next to Miroku, not taking her eyes off of Haiku, who was picking twigs and leaves out of her hair.

"Haiku Notori. I'm not going to harm either one of you. If I wanted the jewel, I could have taken it when I stopped Inuyasha from falling for a fake Kikyo, and nearly giving Kagome a heart attack...eh...so to speak." She said, as she remembered the final steps of the poison.

"But if you want any possibility to save your friend, and Inuyasha, you may want to leave now. Kagome is in grave danger, and if Inuyasha acts irrationally, he may end up transforming for good. Trust me, you don't want that."

"What happened, Haiku?" Miroku asked, lowering his staff, though Sango still stood ready to attack.

"Hmmm. To put it simply, the poison is spreading through Kagome, cutting the week down into two days. If you two hurry, you can save her, but you're going to have to trust me." Sango glanced at Miroku, and back at Haiku, then she relaxed.

"Which way?"

* * *

Kagome was laying on something soft, and fluffy. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was in bed, in her time. She also saw that her bed had no sheets on it. Nothing at all. Even her desk was bare of the normal homework stack, pens, and pencils. There was nothing on any of the desks, or her bedside table. She pulled herself, and let her feet touch the cold floor. But, she couldn't feel it. She couldn't even tell that she was standing on something. 

_What's going on? Why am I here? The last thing I remember...Inuyasha! Where's Inuyasha! I was in the forrest...and Inuyasha..._

_I do care for you, Kikyo! I do!_

_Oh, yeah._ She thought, closing her eyes, and sighing at that last thoughts. Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps come up the stairs.

"Mama?" She asked, but no one answered. "Souta? Grampa?" Still no one replied. Then her door opened, and her mother, brother, and grandfather walked into the room, wearing all black.

"Mama! Thank goodness, I thought I was losing my mind!" But her mother just looked around the room blankly, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I shouldn't have let her go off into the feudal era. I should've made her stay home." She murmmered.

"It's not your fault, mama." Souta said, looking up at his mother. He was trying not to cry, but you could tell that he had already.

"Mama? Souta?" Kagome whispered, then noticed that something was clutched in her mothers hands. Looking closer, she saw that it was her school uniform, torn and dirtied, but hers. It looked like her clothes always did when she came home again.

"I can't believe my baby's gone. She was only fifteen, not even out of her teens." Then her mother burst into sobs into the uniform.

"Even is she has died, she's happier there than she ever would be here." Grampa whispered, then walked out of the room.

"Died? Mama, I'm right here!" Kagome yelled, and ran to her mother. She touched her shoulder, but her hand passed right through, as if her hand was not even there. She pulled her hand in front of her face, and saw it waver back to normal.

"Souta?" She whispered, than tried to touch him, but the samething happened.

"C'mon, Souta, dinner should be done by now." And with that, the two of them walked out.

"No, I...I'm...dead. But...then why am I here?" Kagome whispered. Then the surroundings changed, and she was standing in the feudal era, by the Sacred God Tree. Inuyasha was standing there, looking at the very spot where he was pinned for fifty years.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, scared that the samething would happen. He turned, and faced her, and smiled. Kagome smiled back, and laughed out of relief.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked, shaking her head, to forget the look on her mothers face. Inuyasha walked to her, and right through her. Kagome's eyes widened, and she spun around. Inuyasha was holding Kikyo, smiling, and laughing.

"No. No, this can't be happening. This can't be." Kagome whimpered.

"But it is. You are dead." An all to fimilar voice said. Kagome turned again, and saw Naraku, minus the baboon pelt.

"Naraku, if I'm dead, then take the jewel like you wanted." She said, quietly, but angerily.

"I can't. It seems that you absorbed it before you died. But, you can live again, and make Inuyasha pay for your pain. You can get him back."

"I don't want to. He's happy, that's good enough for me." She smiled, and looked Naraku in the eye. She walked towards him with every word she said.

"He's wanted to be with Kikyo for a while now. It doesn't bother me that he's with her, it bothered me that he lied. That's all." Now, she was inches from Naraku, glaring at him. "So, now you can finally die!" With that, she used every ounce of her remaining miko powers to purify him. He looked shocked, and slowly, he changed from the shapeshifting half demon, to the full human Onigumo.

"Die, Naraku, and leave my friends alone." And with that, he blew apart with a bright purple glow. Kagome smiled, and felt her strength fading, and she fell backward.

* * *

(a/n ok. plz plz **PLZ **listen to the song "you're not alone" by saosin. plz plz plz i 'm begging. it fits like you wouldn't believe!!!!!)

Inuyasha found Kagome, and the sight made him want to do something that he hadn't done since his mother died. He wanted to hold her, and cry. Pathetic huh? Well, at the time, his heart was ripping in two. The girl the he had fallen in love with, who had mended his heart after Kikyo broke it, who had been through so much with him, was laying on a bed of moss, her skin as dark as her hair.

Worst of all, she wasn't breathing. He slowly walked to her, and knelt beside her. He noticed her right hand was clenched tightly. He gently pried it open, and saw, that against the blackness, a pure white mark of a cresent moon laying vertically, with a star on top of it. He brought up one hand to his mouth, and closed his eyes.

It was too much for him to take. He knew he had done this. It was his fault that she had died. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gently lifted her into his lap, and stroked her damp hair back. Her clothes were torn slightly, and muddy. Even in this state, she still looked beautiful. All the times that he had spent with her came flooding back.

When she had first released him. When she was kiddnapped by Kouga. When she was almost killed by one of the Thunder Brothers. When she had caughten a cold, and tried so hard to be able to get to school the next day. When they had been together in the castle, and he had almost tranformed permantly. All of it flashed in his mind.

_I hate you, Inuyasha!_ Those were tha last words she had said to him. He couldn't forget the look on her face when she said it. Her beautiful face contorted in anger and sadness, and betrayal. He closed his eyes, and everything that he had hid from her and the others came pouring out. He cried silently, for the first time in a while.

"I am...so sorry, Kagome. I am so sorry. I failed you when you needed me most. I hope that you can forgive me someday." He held her close, and apoligized continually. (aka over and over again)

* * *

For the second time, Kagome woke up on something soft. This time, she felt extremely weak and tired. She heard a voice helplessly saying, "I'm sorry, Kagome." She opened her eyes, and saw a curtain of silver over her face, and red behind that. She felt something wet hit her face, and her shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes, and thought it was another illusion, until she heard something that awakened her completely.

"Kagome, I did love her, and when I thought she had died, I couldn't stop myself. But this hurts worst than any wound any demon could inflict. I am so sorry Kagome. Please, forgive me."

"I-Inuyasha? I...always forgive you...don't I?...I didn't mean...to hurt you...sorry." She whispered, gasping in air, and holding it, testing her lungs again. Inuyasha pulled away, and looked at her, his eyes red and streaked.

"Kagome?"

"Your...crying?" She asked, and was shocked by the response. He laughed, and hugged her closer.

"Of course I was crying! I thought I had lost you, Kagome. I didn't want the last words you said to me to be 'I hate you'."

"I said that?"

"Yeah. I don't blame you though. I was-"

"Shut up." He looked at her strangly. "Stop doing this to yourself. I'm fine. Really. I don't hate you, Inuyasha. I never have, and I can say I never will." _Just the opposite_. She wanted to say, but cut herself off in time.

"I feel like the roles have been switiched here." Kagome whispered.

"Why?"

"Normally, I would be crying about some serious would I caused because you protected me. Now it seems the other way around." She laughed weakly, and relaxed into Inuyasha's grip.

"Well, I'll be damned. He did it all on his own." A friendly voice said from behind them. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, then stood, Kagome still in his arms, and turned.

"Did what?" He asked, his normal attitude covering the happiness he felt.

"Saved her. I thought you would go right after Naraku, but...seems not. Sango and Miroku are scanning the area for demons now. You did a good jod, Kagome. I think you killed Naraku. His presents is gone, but I'm not sure."

"What'd ya do?"

"Um...I think I blew him up."

"You...blew up...Naraku? Wow, remind me to stay on your good side." The three of them laughed, but it was stopped when a all to fimilar voice cried, "Why won't you just DIE already!"

* * *


	9. Rainfall for the Battle

-sniffs- that last ch was a bit sad. but, one of the reviews said i rushed the ending. _trust me!!!!_ it **_will _**go to the end of the week. or atleast the two more days. heh, this was actually ending differently in my mind, but oh well. i've had writers block all week, so this might not be my best. oh, and that last chapter was almost 2000 words!!! yays!!!!

* * *

"Damn." Kagome whispered, as she closed her eyes. 

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled, and Haiku drew her sword out. Kagome sighed, closing her eyes.

"Naraku, I thought I told you to stay away!" She yelled, jumping down from Inuyasha's grasp. She stood strongly, and slowly her skin turned back to the milky white. The mark on her hand turned to black, and she stood as if nothing had happened. But blocked from everyone's view, the skin over her heart was black.

"I thought I told you before. I control you now." Kagome's eyes widened, and she felt her knees go weak, and her side throbbed. She looked down, and saw the bright glow of the jewel shard. The last shard.

"But, how?"

"Kill him." Naraku growled. Kagome's eyes screwed shut, fighting against the pressure on her mind. When she opened them again, they were blank, and distant. She turned to face Inuyasha, tears in her eyes. She rushed to him, and pushed him hard to the ground. She yanked his Tetsaiguia from his hip

Kagome threw it aside, and held Inuyasha still...for a while anyway. Inuyasha pushed Kagome off, and grabbed Tetsaiguia. He put it back at his hip, then faced Kagome.

_I can't attack her, so how do I stop her. Damn Naraku. He must've taken the shard from Kohaku. He killed the boy. Damn! So...if I can get the shard, Kagome will...die. No, she's stronger than that. Like Haiku said, it was my own stupidity that spead up the poison. _Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and saw that she was crying. She was fighting Naraku within her own mind.

"I said, _kill him!!" _He screamed at her, and she rushed at Inuyasha again. Haiku had vanished when Naraku first appeared. She went to find Sango and Miroku, but Naraku had no clue.

Kagome ran into Inuyasha, attempting to pin him again. He caught her by the arms, and held her back. For a second, he saw a glint in her eyes, then it faded back into the blank stare.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, then she spun out of his grasp, and rammed him again. This time, he caught her fists, and held her at arms length. He pushed her to the ground, and held her there. She wriggled in his grasp, and she shook her head. He held her fast, and wondered where the shard was. He couldn't see it.

"Inuyasha, the shard." Kagome whispered, still struggling, though less. "My...side. Left." She whispered, then she screwed her eyes shut, still fighting against Naraku. Inuyasha looked down on Kagome's left side, at his right hand.

He glanced at her face, then quickly transfered her arms to over her head, and tore through her shirt and skin. The shard fell out onto his hand, covered in blood, and tainted black. Kagome screamed, out of pain and triumph. She closed her eyes, and hissed in her breath.

"Damn you, Inuyasha." Naraku said, turning to leave, but was stopped by a dagger flying passed his head.

"Don't even think about it." Haiku said, standing in front of him, her arm still out stretched from throwing the dagger.

"You. I knew you knew too much." He growled, then began to fade, trying to escape again.

"Stay put." A fimilar voice said, and a boomerang came flying through the air. It rounded Naraku, then came back to it's owner. Sango raised her arm, and grabbed her weapon from the air, standing on the opposite side from Haiku.

"You have caused enough trouble." And Miroku stepped out of the forest, on Naraku's right side. Naraku looked truly scared, but it quickly faded.

"Sango, even if you did kill me, you couldn't free your brother." Naraku seethed. Sango's legs quivered, but she quickly regained her strong stance.

"Naraku, I still want revenge."

"As do I." Miroku said, touching the beads around his right hand.

"We will kill you, Naraku. There's no escaping now." Haiku said, holding her sword ready at her side.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha whispered when she stopped wriggling.

"I'm fine. They need you. Naraku." She said weakly. "I'm tired now." Then her head lolled to the side, and Inuyasha feared that she had died, and that the shard _was_ the only thing keeping her alive. Then he saw the slow rise and fall of her chest, and he released her arms, and stood, the final shard in his hand.

Inuyasha opened his hand, and let it fall to the ground next to Kagome. He was looking at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. The wind picked up, and it blew his silvery hair to one side. His eyes were closed, and behind the lids, they were turning a fire red. His claws extended, as did his fangs. Purple streaks shaded his cheeks, and Tetsaiguia pulsed at his side.

He slowly turned to Naraku, on the opposite side of Miroku. He made his way forward, taking one shaky step at a time. A low growl came from his throat that alerted Naraku. They all turned to him. Sango gasped, Miroku stared, and Haiku dropped her sword.

"He's...transformed!" Haiku whispered, then she saw the Tetsaiguia still at his side, and grinned.

_Well...I think this is where I take my leave._ She thought, then grabbed and sheathed her sword, and leapt into the trees.

"Damn you." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. "This is gonna get messy. Sango, Miroku, get Kagome and get out of here." He said, calmer, but still through his teeth. Sango stared with wide eyes.

"He...knows who we are." She said in awe.

"I think we should act now, ask questions later." Miroku said, as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hand, and ran through to Kagome. The wind tore through their clothes, and it seemed to tear through their very souls. It was cold, and fitting for the battle that was about to take place.

Inuyasha stood across from Naraku, his head still down, and his eyes still closed. Then, as he lifted his eyes to look at Naraku, the rain began to fall again, seemingly awaiting what was about to occur between the two men.


	10. Scream in the Forest

the inuyasha x naraku fight!!

* * *

The wind tore around them as Miroku and Sango ran passed Inuyasha to reach the unconscience Kagome. Inuyasha looked at his hand, stained with Kagome's blood. He balled his fist, then slashed his hand out screaming, "Blades of Blood!!!" 

Naraku dodged quickly, and landed neatly a few feet to the right.

"Was that meant to hit me?" Naraku growled.

"No." Inuyasha whispered. A sharp whistling was heard behind Naraku, and he turned just in time to see four red blades aimed right at him. They went through him, and dissapated in the air. Naraku had two long cuts across his shoulders, and two more crossing his stomach.

Inuyasha walked towards him, talking slowly, and in a rough growl.

"Naraku, you are the worst kind of half demon. The kind that doesn't even know how to touch his human half." He took hold of Tetsaiguia, ignoring the painful shocks it sent through his arm. He held it steady in front of him, and over Naraku's bowed head.

"This is where you die."

-xXx-

"Kagome? Kagome can you hear me?" Sango asked gently, shaking her shoulders. She and Miroku had carried her into the forest, out of the way of the fight.

"Kagome?" Sango asked again. Kagome stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Where's Inuyasha? And...the jewel." Kagome whispered. She knew that if she had the shard in her side, that Kohaku must be dead.

"The jewel? What about it?" Sango asked. Miroku hung his head behind her.

"Sango, The jewel is complete." He said, pulling it from his robes.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said.

"But...Kohaku...that would mean..." She looked blankly out into the forest. Kagome closed her eyes, and nodded her head.

"Sango-"

"Naraku killed my little brother." Sango whimpered, then she began to silently cry. Miroku knelt down next to her, and touched her shoulder. Kagome pulled herself up to a sitting position, and looked at Sango with sympathy.

Sango turned, and looked at Miroku, begging him silently to help her. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, and let her cry. No one noticed the soft sound of crunching grass. And no one noticed the person standing behind them until it spoke.

"Sango?" They all turned to the fimilar voice, and stared in shock.

"K-Kohaku!" Sango whispered.

"I...I'm sorry." Then he collasped on Sango's lap, blood staining his back, but a gentle smile on his face.

"He died knowing that you were with him." Miroku whispered to Sango. "He wanted to see you before he went." Sango smiled behind her tears.

"I know." Then she lifted Kohaku, and layed him gently on the grass.

"Miroku, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He's fighting Naraku." Kagome's eyes held fear in them, and she jumped up.

"He's WHAT?! He can't defeat hi-" Then the something happened to her that she had only seen once before.

_"You can't defeat me, Inuyasha. You have always been too weak, and now...you _will_ die." Naraku stood over Inuyasha, who was laying on the grass, blood all around him. Naraku brought a sharp strike down on Inuyasha, and a scream was heard through the entire forest._

Kagome stared blankly for a second, then her eyes widened in fear and shock.

"No, Inuyasha!" And she tore out through the forest, heading to where she hoped Inuyasha would be.

-xXx-

Inuyasha stopped from bringing down Tetsaiguia on Naraku an inch from his head. It was too easy. A soft shift caught his ear, and he spun around, holding up Tetsaiguia up to block. Naraku had morphed his arm into a sharp scyth looking weapon. Inuyasha pushed him back roughly, and took a step back on the fake Naraku. It faded into nothing but air.

"Tricks." Inuyasha seethed. He felt the shocks from the hilt fade, as did the strength in him.

"Hmm. It seems that you already lost your demon abilities. Soon you will be no stronger than a half demon." Naraku said, smiling in smug satisfaction.

"You're a half demon, Naraku. And you don't have the jewel." Inuyasha whispered as his claws slowly shrank, as did his fangs. Naraku glared, and struck out. Inuyasha, his blocks slowing and his reactions withering, was injured in his arm. His right arm. He couldn't use his Tetsaiguia.

Inuyasha skidded back, holding Tetsaiguia with his left arm, and letting his right one fall limp. He growled as Naraku started to laugh.

"It seems that even if we are both meer half demons, I am much more powerful, and more determined than you ever will be." Inuyasha growled again, deeper and louder, then he lashed out clumsily with his left arm holding Tetsaiguia. Naraku dodged easily, then he struck Inuyasha again, this time in the stomach.

Inuyasha staggered back, blood flowing from his arm and stomach. Even though his healing was normally quick, they would take at least a day, which he didn't have at the moment.

His eyes became unfocused, then they snapped back again. He shook his head, then looked at Naraku again. In a nano second, Naraku was in front of Inuyasha, his scyth arm out stretched, and a evil grin on his face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his breath caught. Naraku's "weapon" had cut through Inuyasha's middle, and was protruding the other side.

Kagome came through the forest second later, just in time to see Naraku remove the scyth from Inuyasha, covered in his blood. Inuyasha fell to the ground, Tetsaiguia gripped lightly in his left hand. Blood began to pool around Inuyasha's body, but he was alive, but barely. Kagome's mouth fell open, and her eyes widened in fear.

_Inuyasha!_ She thought desprately, her hand covering her mouth to hold back a cry. Then Naraku began to walk over to Inuyasha, grinning the whole time.

_No, just like what I saw! No, no, no, this can't happen! But...I can't do anything._ Naraku was now standing over Inuyasha, just like Kagome had seen moments ago. Then the words that tore her in two escaped the evil half demons lips.

"You can't defeat me, Inuyasha. You have always been weak, and now...you _will_ die." He brought down the scyth, and Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed, loud and shrill with fear.

"_INUYASHA_!!!!!!" But it didn't matter now. More blood mixed with the that on the grass, and blood dripped from the scyth.

* * *

Ok, i am REALLY srry for the late update, and to add to that, it was a cliffie. but...if i get...i dunno...8 reviews...i'll update within...3 days. if not, next weekend. deal everyone? good n.n


	11. Inuyasha

T.T sad. but...since my internet was fried, and i only got 4 reviews (i think, my math sucks. maybe 5 reviews) i'm updating now. hmmm. it's about time i got around to this chapter. it's been in my head a while. arigato for reading this far n.

* * *

Kagome fell to her knees, mouth open in shock. Her entire body shook, and her throat caught. She shook her head slowly. 

_No. This can't happen._ And she looked up again at the scene before her.

Naraku stood stiff, scyth still in flesh...but not Inuyasha's. Haiku's.

She stood inches from Naraku's face, head bowed, and his weapon in her stomach. Warm blood dripped on Inuyasha's body, and he looked up at Haiku's back. Blood stained her white kimono and her hair snapped in the wind. His eyes widened in shock, and he open and closed his mouth severl times.

Kagome's eyes snapped from Haiku to Inuyasha, then her body acted before her brain could catch up. She shot up from the grass, and ran to Inuyasha. She fell to her knees again, this time next to Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him with apparent worry.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, answer me!" She cried desprately, but he just closed his eyes slowly, and layed flat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome leaned forward on her heels, and gently placing her hands on his chest. She looked at his face, almost leaning completely over him.

In front of them, hidden from their sight, Haiku smirked, her hair blocking her eyes from view. Then she softly began to laugh.

"Not all that smart are you?" She whispered. "Why else do you think that every demon you sent out was killed, and why do you think that they are still alive. Naraku, I am much stronger than you, and it's time you saw that." With her last words, she slowly lifted her head, and looked at Naraku with cold white eyes.

He tried to back away, but he found he couldn't move. He could barely breathe. Haiku blinked once, then smiled. The wind snapped harder, and it felt like needles on their skin. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with worry.

He had been wounded like this before, but he lost a lot of blood. The cut on his arm was deep, but the one on his stomach was much worse. It nearly cut _through_ him, but it seemed he backed away just in time to save himself. Even for him, this wound take a while to heal.

Inuyasha still lightly gripped Tetsaiguia, so Kagome didn't have to worry about him transforming, but his breathing was shallow, and she feared the worse. She knew that not only was he injured, but he had transformed, leaving him weak.

-xXx-

Sango wanted to follow Kagome right after she ran away, but Miroku stopped her.

"It may be best if we didn't go after her."

"But, Miroku-!"

"Sango, I know it's hard, but we have to give your brother a proper burial." Sango's eyes widened, and with tears clouding her vision, she nodded. Miroku glanced down at the boy, then looked back up at Sango. But, he looked shocked, and he shot his vision back down at Kohaku. It was faint, but it was there, and that would be enough for Sango. Kohaku was breathing.

-xXx-

Kagome continued to make Inuyasha answer her, so she didn't notice that the tree tops were swaying around her, and the leaves were blowing wildly around them. Haiku drilled holes into Naraku with her eyes. Then with one quick, fluid motion, she caught him by the arm, and threw him far and hard.

She slowly stepped to where he had landed, her wound healing rapidly, and the wind becoming them sharper.

"Naraku, this is the last of you." She whispered, then she remembered a later entry.

_Things change; some for the better_

_Others for worse._

_I want to change, and I want to be stronger._

_Make me stronger._

_And _I_ will kill him._

She knew only two people who had said that, and both had nearly backed her into the wall screaming at her. The two people were Inuyasha, and Kagome. Both had wanted to change themselves, but the main difference in their decisions, were that Inuyasha wanted to change for the worse, not knowing that it would end up bad yet. Kagome, on the other hand, had wanted to be stronger so that she could help defend herself. She had wanted to measure up to Kikyo, and Haiku was the only way she could do just that.

Haiku stopped advancing, and seethed out, "Get out of here. It's not my place to kill you." Then she turned her back to Naraku, and began to walk to Inuyasha.

"Then _I_ will kill _you_!!" And with that, he brought up his scyth, and swiped it across the back of her neck. Haiku's eyes became wide, and she spun around, about to kill him anyway. He was quick, and slashed her throat. She fell to her knees, then to the ground, blood pooled around her, draining her very life. Naraku smirked smugly, and vanished, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, and Haiku's body alone.

The wind died down, leaving the air heavy and still. Kagome looked between Haiku and Inuyasha. Then, her emotions getting the better of her, she screamed, and buried her face in her hands. She cried heavily, her shoulders shaking, and her breath coming in gasps.

She knew they had both done this because of her. They had fought, and been wounded, and killed because they had made her a promise. She might as well have been holding the blade herself. Kagome found herself remembering everything that had happened between herself and Inuyasha. Everything from when they first met, to now. And in a strange way, she knew that Haiku had brought her and Inuyasha closer. It was twisted into knots that balled Kagome's stomach in knots.

It was only a gentle brush, but something grazed across her arm. She looked down, and saw Inuyasha looking up at her with glassy eyes. He seemed distant and just barely there at all.

"K-Kag...ome." He whispered. She saw it in his eyes, and in the amount of blood around him. He was dieing.

"No, Inuyasha! Don't leave me!" She cried, gripping his kimono with her hands. "You can't! You've been hurt before! Inuyasha, you can't do this to me!" Tears fell freely from her eyes onto him.

"I...I'm...sorry." Then his eyes slowly fell closed, and his head lolled to one side.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out. "INUYASHA!!!!"

* * *

ok, same thing as last time. if i get 8 reviews, i update monday. if not, next friday. oh, and, since i forgot, is it day or night in fic? it's important for the next chapter. n.n i'm getting into the death scenes aren't i. oh, and also tell me if you want happy or sad ending. i can't decide.


	12. Completed Jewel

ok, just a warning, my updates are gonna be irregular. since school started up again, im loaded with homework. textbooks will be the death of me. X.X now, for the chappie!!

* * *

Kagome shook Inuyasha's shoulders, trying desprately to make him talk. She screamed at him, and shook him again, but still no response. She forgot all about the poison, she forgot about Naraku, Haiku, and even Kikyo. All that mattered to her was that Inuyasha was laying there, surrounded by his own blood, and she could do nothing about it. She watched helplessly as his labored breathed shallowed, and stopped. Tears fell again, onto his chest. Gasps of breath coated in whimpers sounding like "Why" came from her mouth.

After all this time, all the times he had been wounded by Naraku, or Kagara, or any other demon. All the sits, and fights, and all the times he had still protected her, this was the time that it was more than he could take. Soon, Kagome's crying brought her to lay her head on Inuyasha's chest, and lay beside him. She fell asleep, the entire time wondering why she hadn't told him that she loved him. Maybe then, he wouldn't have fought Naraku, and he would still be alive.

-xXx-

Inuyasha felt cold. No pain, just cold. He felt weak, and tired. His mind was plauged by screams, but he couldn't understand them. It was completely black around him. Not even the smallest light came into sight, so he closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, something he hadn't done in atleast three days. When Kagome was first poisoned. He had not let himself sleep. Kagome. Was that who was screaming?

No, she was with Sango and Miroku. But...he could vaugely remember talking to her. No, he was sure she was far away from...wherever he was. He felt the wonderful ease of sleep come over him, and he excepted it. He was still cold, but he soon forgot that as even the coldness surrounding him faded, leaving his body completely numb. He forgot to breathe, and found he no longer needed to. It was wonderful, being able to just lay in complete darkness, not having to move, or even breathe.

Then, starting slowly, then quickening, small drops of water fell on his chest. He heard a small voice asking why. Why what? He felt a violent shaking, and screaming fading in and out of his hearing. The coldness returned, but was quickly replaced by a small warm spot on his chest. The sweet scent of lavender rushed into his nose, but it was tainted by the mixture of blood and salty tears. He opened his eyes again to see who was there.

He saw and ebony head, and the fimilar school uniform that Kagome always wore. He saw tears still streaking down her pale face, and the small marks from the poison wrapping around her neck and hands. In a flash, he remembered everything. Haiku saving him, and Kagome running towards him. Haiku dieing and...Kagome screaming his name.

The forest scene flooded into his vision, and he felt the searing pain from his wounds. But what he focused on, was the sleeping girl laying next to him. Lifting one arm slowly, he wrapped it around her shoulders, and the other went around her waist. She stirred slightly, and looked up at Inuyasha. He released her shoulders to push away her bangs.

"Inu...yasha?"

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. What happened was _not_ what he expected.

"Of couse I'm alright you idiot! You're the one that...that...Stupid. Yes I'm alright, but instead of worring about me, look at yourself." She screamed at him, then she embraced him tightly, and mumbled into his kimono, "I thought that I had lost you." Inuyasha slowly pulled himself and Kagome into a sitting position. He held her close, ignoring the pain in his stomach and arm.

"I'm fine. But we only have three more days to-"

"I know. But...you're not okay." She looked back up at him, and smiled. She showed him her hand, and the strange mark on it.

"I have the jewel. A _complete_ jewel." He stared at her, then shook his head.

"I don't care. I don't want the jewel, Kagome, I want you to get the antidote. And, one way or another, you will." He pulled her towards him again. Kagome closed her eyes, and thought happily,

_He's alright._

_

* * *

_

awwww. so it wasn't my longest, but it was my fluffliest. yay fluff! ok, are you guys happy now? hee hee. ok, i kinda got confused wit the jewel. kagoma had it, naraku stole it, miroku got it, and kagome took it from him when she ran to go to inuyasha. n.n either way, she ends up with it. ok, review plz!!!


	13. Fifteen Minute Change

oh, i am SOOOOOO srry guys!!! i really was gonna update saturday but...well...things got in the way. not those things you perverts (ignore if you're not one n.n) but...update date changed to...either mon., tues., or wed. ok everyone?? ok, ya know the drill. review, and i am open to constructive critisim. this is my very first fic, and i wanna know how i can make my next one better. but, here you are. im hoping this'll be longer than my other ones. enjoy!!!

* * *

About a minute after Inuyasha woke, he passed out. Of course, Kagome started to scream, until Inuyasha's soft voice said, "I'm...tired." Then he passed out again. Kagome wanted to wring his neck, but of course, didn't. She stayed with him, until night fell. During this time, Miroku and Sango headed back to the village, Kilala carring Kohaku, and Miroku holding Sango by the waist. 

"How can he still be alive?" She had asked.

"I don't know." Miroku whispered into her hair.

"We'll ask Kaede when we get to the village." Sango stopped, and looked at Miroku, and said, half in shock.

"Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are alright?"

"They're fine. Kagome snatched the Jewel from me before she ran off, and somehow absorbed it into her body. She's fine, and as for Inuyasha...He wouldn't die. Not yet."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that he still hasn't told Kagome a lot of things. He wouldn't let himself die while she still believed he loves Kikyo and not her." That's where the conversation had ended.

Indeed, Kagome and Inuyasha were both fine. And when a village girl found them, things got even better. The girl was about Kagome's age with striking silver hair. Kagome was shocked when she saw this, but when she saw the long claws and fangs, she put it all together. This girl was a half demon living in a village.

Kagome had been about to ask, but the girl knelt next to Inuyasha, and pushed back his bangs.

"Poor thing." She murmmered. Kagome felt like bashing the girl over the head. One woman that prevented her from being with him was enough, but now this girl was making moves on him! An he was unconscience at that! But then the girl shook her head.

"He's not only wounded in flesh, but in emotion." Then she stood, and walked over to the corpse that had been blocked out of mind.

"Haiku." Kagome whispered. The girl layed Haiku flat, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Would you like to bury her here?" The girl asked Kagome, who shook her head.

"No. She wanted to be cremated. She didn't want to be somewhere dark and alone." The girl grinned, and whispered, just at Kagome's hearing range,

"The scerpant rises from the ground, and devours all in it's path. Not caring about who, or what it killed." Kagome took a short step back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kyono." She said quietly, then smiled, and said with a bright smile, "But people call me Kio." Kagome smiled back, and heard a soft groan to her left. She looked down, and saw that Inuyasha was wincing in pain. She immediantly went to his side, and put a hand on one shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes lifted open, shining gold, but weak.

"Hey." He whispered, and sat up slowly. He grimced, and looked at the strange half demon.

"Who're you?" He asked sharply.

"Kio." She answered. Then she flashed her claws and fangs to emphasize her point. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and Kagome asked,

"Could we come to the village. He needs a little cleaning up."

"I'm fine." Inuyasha argued.

"It'll take over three days for you to heal without additional medical help. Naraku is...out of the way for a while, and we don't have much time. You know that." Kagome prodded gently. Inuyasha sighed, then stood slowly.

"Fine. Can we go back? Just for a few days." Kio smiled, and nodded. It was then that Inuyasha and Kagome noticed her appearence.

Her silver hair cascaded down her back, reaching to her lowerback. She was dressed in a pair of shorts that fell just above the knees, and hung loosely around her legs, but was tight at her hips. Her shirt was loose and dark, but it just covered all her stomach. All in all she was decent, but not like many of the half demons, or humans, that either of them had ever seen.

Kio looked at them, then at Inuyasha in particular.

"Can you travel?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha screamed in defense.

"You can barely stand." Kio stated, nodding down to his shaking legs. Kagome laughed at the face that Inuyasha made, crossing anger with defense, to shame. It only added to the last one when he layed his ears flat on his head, and growled slightly.

"Don't worry about it. You're badly hurt and need medical help. The village isn't far, and I have something that can carry you and the human."

"Kagome." Said human supplied.

"Sorry Kagome. And I gather that you're Inuyasha?" Inuyasha scoffed, and Kio laughed. She whistled sharply between her middle finger, and her thumb. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were expecting a horse or some other kind of hauling animal to show up. That didn't happen.

A large dog came, pulling a sled covered in herbs and grasses. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the animal in shock. It was really the first time that they had ever seen a dog here. Inuyasha had seen them plenty of times in Kagome's time, and he was part dog demon, but this one was...not a demon.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing. Kagome and Kio laughed as if they were in on a private joke that Inuyasha didn't know about. It was pretty funny that a dog demon, even a half one, didn't know what a dog was.

"Her name is Lila. And she's a dog. Don't worry, she's not a demon." Kio explained, crouching to pet Lila.

"Well I can _tell_ she's not a demon! But...I've never seen a dog that's not a demon." Inuyasha said, looking at the dog very strangely.

"So...Inuyasha can ride in that...and she can pull it?"

"You can too." Kio said, a smug smile on her face. Kagome looked at the dog, then at Inuyasha, then back at the sled. It was very small, and if both rode...it would put them in a _very_ intimate position. Kagome's face paled slightly. It wouldn't be the best place to be at the moment.

"Uh...that's okay...I'll walk with you." She said, waving her hands in defense.

"I run ahead and open the gate. It takes forever, and plus, I gotta make sure that no one sees me get in. No one, meaning my father. He hates when I go outside the village to gather herbs. Either way, it's alright. It only takes about fifteen minutes to get to the village, and Lila knows the way. Sit back and enjoy the ride. It looks like you haven't been able to do that in a while." She said with a sad smile. Then she suprised both of them. She lifted Haiku onto her back, and steadied her into a comfortable position. Kyono jumped up into the trees.

"Why is she taking Haiku's body?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"To cremate her." Kagome said with a sorrowful smile. "I like her." Then she turned to Lila who was wating patiently for her passangers to get in.

"Uh...you first. I don't wanna hurt you." Kagome said, walking with Inuyasha to the sled.

"Um...o...okay." He slipped in, sitting up, but his legs out and bent slightly at the knees.

(a/n this is gonna sound REALLY perverted, but IT IS NOT INTENDED TO BE. it's the only way i can describe it. this will NOT be a lemon fic. have i said that already. i shut up now)

His legs open, creating a small place for Kagome to sit, and lean back on him. She blushed, and did that, feeling strangely for being in this particulay posistion. He _was_ a dog demon. She knew enough about sex to know about that. Inuyasha didn't show any kind of embarassment to this, but he did turn away at first. Lila started in a slow trot when she thought that the passangers were in comfortably.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head as she leaned back onto his lower stomach. He loved when she came in contact with him. Everytime that she rode on his back on a long journey, it sent chills down his back. He had almost missed his chance, _twice_, to tell her that he loved her. Now thay were alone, and would be for only a short while longer. Now was his chance. With a flushed face, he leaned forward, ignoring the pangs on his protesting stomach wound.

He bent his head forward to whisper in her ear.

"Kagome?" He asked quietly. He had started it, now he had to finish it.

"Yeah?" She asked slowly, almost scared of what he was going to say.

"There's...something that I've been meaning to tell you." She was almost in tears. He was going to tell her that he was in love with Kikyo, and was going to leave as soon as she got the antidote.

"O-okay." She choked out.

"I almost missed my chance. I don't want either of us living without knowing. Kagome...for...a long time. I...I..." He couldn't say it. The words wouldn't come out of his throat. So...he acted to clear his mind. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders, holding her close, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Damn his human emotions!!! He really _really_ wanted to say this. And, damn it he was going to!

"For a very long time, I have loved you more than I could ever love Kikyo. You have been everything to me. You always will be. I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes. He had said it. He prepared himself for a painful rejection. He knew it was coming, and didn't fool himself. Inuyasha, for once in his life, was truely scared.

Kagome, on the other hand, was speechless. The words that she had hoped and prayed would come from his mouth just had, and she couldn't say anything! So, she too acted. Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms, and moved quickly, for fear of losing the nearve. She drew herself up, and kissed him softly on the mouth. Inuyasha was in heaven.

He circled his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. He grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, and was slightly suprised when she opened them, and allowed him entrance. He wanted nothing more than to let her know that for all this time, he had wanted her, and not the jewel. The very first time that she had been taken from him, after the jewel had been shattered, he knew what he wanted. He wanted her to know that Kikyo was no longer the one he cared for.

Inuyasha battled for a while with Kagome's tongue, but he won quickly, and he explored her mouth. She was the best thing to ever happen to him. And the same was for her. Now everything was falling into place.

When they finally seprated, they looked at each other, eyes glazed over with arousal.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

"I can see that." He whispered, a smile forming at his mouth. Then they laughed, and went back to their positions, only Inuyasha had his arms around Kagome, and she was almost laying on him. For a fifteen minute ride, their relationship took a drastic turn. For the better. The jewel was complete, the long awaited devotion of love had been confessed, but only two problems remained.

Kagome was still in danger of dieing, and Naraku was still alive. Yeah, this could pose a problem.

* * *

(smiles smugly) told ya that it was worth the wait. now...about those reviews. oh, and i think that a few of you got confused with the last chappie. I AM NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!! like i pointed out, they still have two things to sort out. oh, and i was thinking about writing a sequal, but not sure. i am gonna make this one last to where the 3 days r up, and maybe a few days afterwards. so...bare with me a bit longer. man, 8th grade is a lot harder than i thought. atlease i can type well. n.n review. click the button. clickie clickie!! 


	14. Nightmare to a Daze

Man. I hate tests. I hate history T.T my worse subject. Grrr. Oh well. in this chappie, all the poison thingies will be explained, and kagome and Inuyasha arrive at the village. good luck n.n

* * *

Kagome had never realized how much she depended on Inuyasha. Not until now. He could barely move, and even with his spead up healing, it was hard on him. He had to lean on Kagome to make it into the village. This used to make telling him how she felt race around her head. Now, it just gave her the urge to kiss him until he was better. Kagome had never felt so...useless. The doctors pushed her out of the way, saying it was no place for her. 

So...she stayed out of the way, and watched as they tried, and failed, to examine Inuyasha's wounds. She was the only one who had actually done that before, of course, with the exception of Kaede or, sometimes, Sango. After a few minutes, Inuyasha groaned in pain while he tried to claw one of the doctors. Kagome stood up, now extremely pissed off, and growled herself.

She screamed horesly for them to move, her eyes in a deep scowl, and her teeth clenched. They actually _thought _thay could persuade a half demon. Kagome pushed her way through to Inuyasha, who was holding his wounds and growling at the doctors. Never in his life had he met so many eager to examine a wounded halfdemon. Kagome's eyes softened as soon as she saw him. She knelt down next to him, which caught his attention.

Kagome looked at his wound, avoiding his eyes, then began to remove his haiori. He showed no sign of struggle, even as she removed his firerat kimono. She winced as she saw the dried blood caked on him. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, then sighed.

"My bag, in the sled, could someone get it?"

"If what you needed was in your bag, then why are we here?" Inuyasha asked irritatable.

"Because, you would insist on continuing ahead, and we can't do that. Besides, I needed to know how bad it was. I may have to close the wound myself." Inuyasha cringed, slightly scared.

"What's that mean?" But by then, Kio had returned with Kagome's bag, struggling to lift it.

"What do you _have_ in here?!" She asked, panting when she stopped. Kagome ignored her, and grabbed a bottle of alchol that she kepy handy. Taking a piece of her shirt, ripping it with her teeth, she rubbed the burning stuff over his wound. With a yelp, he grabbed her hand.

"What the hell is that stuff?!"

"It'll clean the wound, unless you want it to get infected." Inuyasha let her go, and stared in wonder at what other kind of thing she might have in there. He winced, and growled at one point when alchol was accidently poured into the wound directly. The doctors around her gasped when Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and smiled slyly. She winked quickly, suprised my her own boldness, than continued her work. She rummaged around in her bag, put something in her mouth, and had a spool of thread and some tube of something in her hands.

She turned back to Inuyasha, and threaded what was in her mouth, which happened to be a long, thick needle. The thread was _very_ thick, and was meant for this thing. Thank her mother for that. She rubbed around the wound with some numbing lotion. Then, she deftly closed the wound. Inuyasha stared at her, wondering why she had just sewed him like a piece of fabric.

Kagome must have read his emotions again, because she explained that it to speed the healing even more. Then she called for a doctor. He said that a days rest, and plenty to eat would have him to normal by mid morning tomorrow. That would leave just two days to find her antidote, of course, the doctor didn't know that.

When the issue of housing came up, Kio quickly agreed.

"They can stay with me. I have more than enough room." Kagome had been quick to deny any housing at all, saying that if rest was all he needed, then they could leave without a fuss. But the doctor explained that in addition to rest, that Inuyasha would need various medicines in order to leave early.

Inuyasha grumbled, and Kagome sighed, then reluncantly agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku had gone to Kaede, who agreed to care for Kohaku until he was well again. He would never completely recover his memory, but he would come close. During this time, Miroku had asked about the lengths of Kagome's poison.

"This poison comes in stages. The first is loss of senses. That seemed to confuse ye. Only the first to come in contact with her can be seen, heard, or felt by the one poisoned. The second stage is the marks that you saw earlier. They cover the body, and mainly around the heart. The point of this poison is to weaken the heart. If the woman is already in heartache, then it will shorten the process greatly.

"The third, and final stage, is when the heart begins to fail. The skin will turn black, even the eyes. The heart is covered in a tar kind of substance. It prevents the heart from pumping blood throughout the body. It can be reversed only once. This is most likely what Inuyasha succeeded in doing. I'm glad that they have come this far. Only two days remain. Kagome grows weaker with each passing hour, but she dare not show this to Inuyasha. Kagome is much like him, and loathes pity.

"She will soon be unable to stand, then unable to speak, then breathe. There isn't much time. I trust Inuyasha. He's been through enough. Now, tell me what has occurred since I last saw the couple."

* * *

Once a room was provided for Inuyasha and Kagome, both collasped in exhaustion. The former more than the latter. She was weaker than she let on. Kagome's knees shook, and her breath quavered. She sat up in a chair next to the bed provided for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, worried once again, put a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...just...tired."

"The last time you said that, you passed out." He retorted ruefully.

"True. But...Really...I'm only tired." Then, she climbed into the open space next to Inuyasha, and curled up into a small ball. She felt like a child who had had a nightmare. Kagome rested her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, and her arm over his chest. Soon, she was deep in slumber, a dreamless slumber that was so calm and still, she thought she had died.

Inuyasha put his arm, the one that she wasn't laying on, over her shoulders, and pulled her close. This was comforting for him more than her. He loved the extra body heat that she was giving off, keeping him comfortably warm. He loved the sweet scent of lavender that drifted up to him. Most of all, he loved her.

Mixed with her usual lavender scent was sweat, and illness. He knew that she was not going to last much longer, and because he had been careless, they had to wait another day. They were near the Southern Lands, but still. Thinking of this, Inuyasha too fell into a slumber, but one filled with nightmares.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxDreamxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

Inuyasha walked to the well, where Kagome had said that she was going to meet him. She said that there was something important to tell him. As he waited there, he heard a scream, one that only belonged to one person. Kagome. He dashed in the direction of the scream, and found Kagome, held at the throat by a white haired man. He was a demon, and a dog demon at that. When the screaming stopped, Inuyasha found that he was screaming for Kagome now.

Inuyasha stopped mid lunge as the white haired demon turned and faced him. Inuyasha's eyes grew in fear and shock. He was staring at himself as a demon. The purple streaks cut across his face, and the fangs showed passed his teeth. Then he felt the sickening feeling of a sword in his stomach. Inuyasha looked one last time at Kagome's face, and found that she was no longer there. He had killed her. The bloodied sword was in his hand, and it was covered in her blood. He could feel the long fangs in his mouth, and felt the need for more blood.

"Kill. Kill." A voice said in his mind. "Kill. Kill Kill her. Kill. KILL HER!!" The voice screamed at him. Inuyasha cried out in rage, and swung at Kagome's body.

Inuyasha woke in a cold sweat. Kagome was awake, and worried at his side. He soon realized that he had indeed drawn Tetsaiguia, and now held it close to Kagome.

"Kill kill kill." The voice continued to whisper, until Kagome said,

"Inuyasha, what was that nightmare about?" He looked at her strangely. then murmmered,

"Damn miko's reading minds." And louder said, "It was nothing. Go back to sleep."

"I'm fine, you need rest."

"So do you." He looked at her with soft eyes, then closed them, and saw her mangled form, and her blood on his own sword.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" She replied, looking up at him. Those eyes would have made him melt if his own were open.

"D...do you...really love me? I can't understand how." Kagome shot up like a bolt in front if Inuyasha. His voice was in a harsh whisper.

"Inuyasha..."

"You seem so...perfect. You're human, therefore have no demon blood to control you. You have a family, where I have none. You now have the jewel, so you're strong." He opened his eyes and drilled them Into Kagome's own eyes.

"Inuyasha, I am only one of those things, and that's human." She said with a smile. "I am _not_ perfect, and I am not strong." She inched closer, until she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"And as for a family, you have a demon slayer, Sango, the most perverted monk I have met, Miroku, Kaede, a mother, Shippo, you little brother, and me, the one who loves you despite all your flaws. I love you as a half demon, and you wouldn't be that without the demonic blood now would you? And besides, I know how to stop you from transforming now." She winked when he opened his mouth to retort back.

Then she leaned up, and kissed him until he fell backward onto the bed. She was fierce, pushing him down onto the bed. She soon found herself laying on top of him, panting and staring into his glowing eyes.

He looked at her, slightly fearfully. She looked back down, and slipped off his fire rat kimono. She pulled off her own shirt, and looked again.

"Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Huh?" He was dazed. Very dazed.

"I do love you. I want you to know. This is...my way of showing you. I love you more than anything in the world." Then she leaned forward and kissed him. For sometime, nothing mattered except them.

* * *

I just had to put that in there. i said that there wasnt going to be a lemon, i said nothing about not _implying_ anything about sex. either way, review. plz? i used to get around seven, now i only got 2. REVIEW!!!!! n.n


	15. A Day Late, A Life Short: Pt1

0.0 omg, i do NOT believe that so many of you actually like my fic. ya know wat, im gonna keep going. warning though, it's not gonna be much longer. i LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS so keep that in mind while you read this. I will not kill off any major characters, and i am going to take out a few things. bare with me, im only thirteen, and i have a mjor test in science and history soon. right now, im in computer class. this one is faster than my computer at home.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Kagome the next morning. She blushed slightly, and once again screamed at herself for being so bold the night before. Inuyasha, who had more sense at the time, said that she didn't have to _show _him, but she could tell him that night. She did, and he realized just how much she meant to him.

Kio had cremated Haiku that night, and the fire was still burning but the body was gone.

"We really need to go." Inuyasha whispered to the other half demon.

"I know. I hope your journey succeeds. Keep her safe."

"I will. Good bye."

"Good bye Inuyasha, Ruler of the Northern Lands." He stared at her, and she winked.

"I'm not stupid ya know. I reconized you, just as I reconized your father, and your brother. Trust me, he will nto be bothering you while you complete your journey." She winked again, and jumped out of sight.

Kagome looked at him strangely, then walked on.

* * *

this was barely worth posting, but i get free time in computer class, and not much of it. the internet is down at home, but i _will REALLY update asap._

-.-Emily says hi. ok, trust me, ill keep going as long as the reviews keep pouring in.twelve reviews last ch. yay!!


	16. A Day Late, A Life Short: Pt2

for the ppl who read my shitty update last time, this is just a little review before i get into the real chapter. atm, my internet is on a temperary thingie, but im online. i am so _so_ sorry about the freak out i had a bit ago. this is hopefully going to wet your appitaite( bite me, i cant spell right now) for my next update. ok, here ya go.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Kagome the next morning. She blushed slightly, and once again screamed at herself for being so bold the night before. Inuyasha, who had more sense at the time, said that she didn't have to _show _him, but she could tell him that night. She did, and he realized just how much she meant to him. 

Kio had cremated Haiku that night, and the fire was still burning but the body was gone.

"We really need to go." Inuyasha whispered to the other half demon.

"I know. I hope your journey succeeds. Keep her safe."

"I will. Good bye."

"Good bye Inuyasha, Ruler of the Northern Lands." He stared at her, and she winked.

"I'm not stupid ya know. I reconized you, just as I reconized your father, and your brother. Trust me, he will not be bothering you while you complete your journey." She winked again, and jumped out of sight.

Kagome looked at him strangely, then walked on. Inuyasha smiled at her, then a raging voice in his head snarled,

"You're going soft! Why not take her while you had the chance?"

"Because she wasn't ready, and neither was I." He answered silently.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice called out. "C'mon, we need to go."

"Feh." He replied, and Kagome rolled her eyes. He noticed that the habits he had that had once annoyed her, simply amused her. The things that Inuyasha had once thought irritating beyond reconition now made him realize that he needed her that much more.

_I sound like one of Kagome's cheesy romances. _He thought, then snickered at the very thought of one of her romances he found in her pack.

"_And the moonlight shone down upon the lovers;_

_nothing mattered but them._" He stuck his tounge out, and followed Kagome.

* * *

Sango and Miroku just arrived at Kaede's hut when Miroku stopped. Sango turned and faced him, eyeing him strangely.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." He answered, a perverted smirk on his face, something Sango hadn't seen in almost a week.

"Miroku..." Her low voice said, warningly, but before she could even move, he had tackled her to the ground, straddling himself around her waist. She cried out in laughing protest, and pushed in vain to get him off.

"What are you _doing_!?" Sango yelled.

"Having fun!" He replied, losening his grip on her wrists, thus, giving her time to throw him back off of her. They rolled and wrestled in the grass until both were completely covered in grass stains and mud.

"Are you happy?" Sango chastised(i think that's the right use of the word) him.

"No." He leaned down to claim her lips with his own. After a few minutes, they broke, and he whispered, "Now I am."

* * *

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back through the forest, the wind running its fingers through her hair. She smiled, and put her head on his shoulder. Only about an hour had passed since they left Kio's village, but Kagome was very tired.

Ten minutes after that, she found her breath was catching in her throat. Spots danced before her eyes, and her grip around Inuyasha's neck losened slowly, and her world began to go black around her, though consciencenence(she was awake) remained.

Kagome soon found that the wind was followed by painful blows that felt like tree limbs. She realized, that she had fallen from Inuyasha's back, and was falling through the trees she had been sailing passed only minutes ago.

"Kagome? You okay?" Inuyasha had asked when he felt the usually tight grip losen.

"Kagome?" He craned his neck just in time to see her fall to the ground. "Kagome!" He dived down after her.

She was only feet away from his grasp, but he couldn't reach her before the gound did. She hit it with a soul breaking -thud-. Inuyasha landed next to her a milisecond after the sound, and looked at her. The blackness was creeping its way up her arms, and toward her face, just as it had done before.

But something was different. She seemed...awake!

"Kagome? Kagome hang on!" Then he did a quick calculation in his head. How many days had passed. They had only two days left when he fought Naraku! That ment...

"We're a day behind!" And he lept into the trees once again, Kagome in his arms, and a knot of fear in his stomach. He would lose her, and she would not return as she ahd before. She would be gone forever. De ja vu.

* * *

Sango and Miroku entered Kaede's hut, only to find her boiling tea for three people.

"Hello. How are the others fairing?"

"Not well when we left, but they should be on the way to the Southern Lands now." Miroku said. Kaede stopped stirring the tea, and dropped the wooden spoon.

"They haven not reached them yet?"

"No." Sango said quietly.

"Today is her last day!"

"What?!" Both Sango and Miroku exclaimed.

"She shall die today!"

* * *

Naraku glowered. Today would be his last chance to get the girl. She may be a weak human, but a fine half demon, and and even better full demon. All he had to do was to get that stupid mutt out of the way. Naraku had the only antidote to save Kagome, and there was no chance that Inuyasha would be able to reach the far end of the Southern Lands by sunset.

At sunset, Inuyasha believed that Kagome would die, but no. She would not perish, Naraku could not allow that. She would turn. She would turn into the very thing she feared the most. She would be the thing, the only thing, that could kill Inuyasha. Kagome would kill Inuyasha, and she would not even know it.

* * *

uh...heh heh. i hope to update maybe next week, if my internet holds up. again, i am REALLY sorry about this extremely late update. and its short, but alot happens. review plz!


	17. Listen to Your Heart

yo. im simply responding to this nagging voice in my head that keeps saying "update...update...upd- OW! don't hit me!" lol. ok. ok. heres a little relief. i am so glad that so many ppls like my fic. im an amature writer, as you can tell from my spelling. it's awful. anyways..."update...update.." oh shut up i am updating.

* * *

"I thought Kagome had one more day! Seven days right?" Miroku cried, leaning forward to look at the small woman in the eye.

"Aye. She had seven days, and this is the seventh! Sunset today the poison will consume her heart. Inuyasha must hurry. There is also another problem. The plant that Inuyasha must mix his blood with will wilt and die today also. That is her only chance." Sango looked at Kaede, then back at Miroku. This had to work. It just _had_ to. The loss of Kagome would be too great for the group. How would they explain to her family? And Shippo(whom I realize that has _not_ been in the fic so far, so i will _not_ insert him in it now.)?

Sango let her hand ball into a fist. She knew how much Kagome meant to Inuyasha.

_"You are just like Naraku!" _

She winced at the memory of that remark.

"He'll make it." She whispered, her head bowed so her hair shielded her eyes..

"What, child?" Kaede asked.

"Inuyasha'll make it to the Southern Lands. He won't let Kagome die. He loves her too much. Even if it meant giving his own life, he would protect Kagome. He'll make it." She looked up at Miroku, her eyes damp with yet unshed tears.

"He has to."

* * *

Inuyasha flew through the forest, clutching Kagome close to his chest. He noticed that her eyes were wide open, but yet unseeing. The whites were beginning to change to a milky black. They were glazing over.

"No, Kagome hang in there. We're almost at the Southern Wall." Surely enough, a long, unguarded, wall came into view, marking the limits of the Northern Lands. Inuyasha lept over this wall, and turned left.

By now the sun was near the horizon, and the sky was a magnificent shade of orange and red. Sparing another glance at Kagome, he noticed that her breathing had shallowed greatly. He slowed to a stop, and gently laid Kagome on the ground.

"Kagome, hold on. I'm almost there. Stay with me! Kagome stay with me!" He cried our desprately.

"I...Inu...yasha?" A soft name escaped Kagome's throat.

"Kagome. If I can make it, I'll have to leave you here. I promise, I'll be back as soon as I get the flower."

"No...it's too...too late for me." She turned her head to the sun, now beginning to set on the horizon.

"I won't believe that! I won't!" He screamed, tears painfully pricking his eyes.

"You..have to." She mumbled, her words slurring together. Inuyasha screamed something that was inaudiable, but full of anguish. Then five words escaped him into the sunset, seemingly bringing on darkness.

"_I WON'T LET YOU DIE!!!_" He took off to the left, determined tears running down his face. He shook his head for a moment, then he saw them. The blue flower that could save her life. There was still a chance. There was still a small window of oppertunity that he would not miss. What ever it took, he would save her.

* * *

"What is this?" Naraku growled at the glass Kanna held before him. It showed Kagome, laying on the grass, her eyes still open, and her skin changing into the creamy black it had before.

"She's not changing! Why isn't she changing! I want her to change!"

"Now, now, do you know nothing of true love?" A voice said from the shadows.

* * *

(ok, a little info, start music for "Listen to Your Heart" now. yes this is a song chapter n.n)

_I know theres something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You built the love, but that love falls apart_

_A little piece of heaven, turns to dark._

Inuyasha snatched the flower off the stem, and glanced at the sky. The beautiful orange and red was changing to the purple and black of nightfall. "Hang on Kagome."

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

Kagome's breathing was raspy and choking. Something in her mind was ringing. It was telling her to turn. To change.

"No. I...I won't."

"Hang on Kagome."

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why;_

_But listen to your heart..._

_Before...you tell him goodbye._

Inuyasha was there. He saw her, and he wanted to strangle himself. A bright, white glow was all around her. She was turning.

"Kagome." He knelt next her, and saw that she was still alive.

_Sometimes you wonder if this life is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tides, yeah._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems._

_A feeling of belonging to your dreams._

Inuyasha pricked his finger, and squeezed the blood into the bowl shape the flower had. He looked at Kagome again, and shuddered. He shredded the flower quickly with his claws, then turned it into mush in his hand.

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

"Kill him. Kill him. He poisoned you. Kill him!" A voice raged in her head. She could feel the "him" was Inuyasha.

"N-no. I...I can't."

"You love him." A softer, kinder voice said. "You always have, and you always will. He wouldn't hurt you in any way, form, or fasion. You know that."

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why;_

_But listen to your heart..._

_Before..._

Kagome opened her eyes slightly, and whispered, "Goodbye...Inuyasha."

_you tell him goodbye._

Her breathing stopped, and he knew she was already dead. He may still have a chance.

He slowly lifted her head, and pushed the flower, mixed with his blood, into her mouth.

_And there are voices that want to be heard._

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words._

_The scented magic, the beauty that's been._

_Their love was wilder, than the wind!_

When nothing happened, Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms. He cried heavily onto her shoulder. He failed her. She died because he lost track of the days. At least he told her that he loved her before she died. But that seemed to make things worse.

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why;_

_But listen to your heart..._

_Before..._

_you tell him goodbye._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and took a shaky breath. Her shoulder and hair was wet, and someone...warm was holding her. A blanket os silver hair came over her face and she whispered,

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?"

She smiled up at him, and said in a shaky voice, "Hi."

* * *

awwww. that was cute. hope you like! ive had this chapter in my head for a while. i may have gotten some of the words wrong in the song, but oh well. please listen to the song while you read. plz!! r&r.


	18. Giving Up

ok, to hopefully make a good comeback from that cute chapter, here you go n.n

* * *

Sango and Miroku rushed through the forest, searching for Inuyasha and Kagome. This was before the sun had went down, therefore, this was the time that Inuyasha was rushing to get the antidote.

"We have to make it, Miroku."

"Don't worry, Sango. Kagome's fine."

"Inuyasha must have miscalculated too. He is almost out of time." Then she turned to face the wind rushing against her face.

"Sango...Kagome will be fine. Don't worry."

"I have to." That was the last thing that she said the rest of the journey. When the sun went down, Sango and Miroku found Inuyasha and Kagome. The latter was in the formers arms, and he was smiling. Faintly, they heard three words that shocked them.

"I love you." Sango's mouth fell open, and Miroku gawked as if it was a beautiful woman.

"I love you two, Kagome."

"You _what_?!" Miroku finally yelled, then Sango pounded his head with her fist. Inuyasha looked up at Sango and Miroku, the former with flame for eyes, and the latter with stars over his head.

"Why are you two here?" Inuyasha asked in a much softer voice than he would have just days before. He stood, Kagome holding closer to him, and walked towards them.

"This is her last day. We have to get the antidote."

"He already did." Kagome whispered. She was weak, her limbs feeling like rubber, and when she opened her eyes, spots swam before her.

"Huh?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison.

"I just came back from getting the antidote. I hope I did it right."

"You were just supposed to mix it with your blood, and make her ingest it." Miroku offered.

"It tasted awful." Kagome grumbled, sticking her tongue out, causing all the others to laugh. Little did they know that this was far from the time to be laughing. Something was about to happen that they had been avoiding for a long time. It was impossible to avoid.

* * *

"Who are you, half-ling?" Naraku asked in a growl.

"Well, since you are going to be like that, I won't tell you why Kagome lived instead of turning for you." A female voice said mockingly.

"Why?"

"True love. It's what prevented you from changing into a full demon if I understand correctly. You were Onigumo. You lusted after the priestes Kikyo. Once you became a half demon, you would be a full demon in a few days. But you met a woman. You did not lust, but _love._ You loved this woman. Her name was Haiku. She was everything to you. And you thought that someone would take her from you. You ran, a half demon for life."

* * *

Inuyasha and ran through the forest with Sango and Miroku at his side, and Kagome in his arms.

_I nearly lost her. But she held on. Just long enough. She is strong.Stonger than I give her credit for. _He thought. His ears twitched, but he ignored them He smelled something foul, but figured it was Kagome's illness leaving her. It wasn't until he heard a yell, and felt a sharp pain in his back did he realize it.

_Naraku! _He thought, crouching low to place Kagome on the ground in front of him.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered warily.

"Shhh. Stay here." He whispered back, and twisted around to see that Naraku held a sword, the same one he used to kill Haiku.

"Fight me!" Naraku cried, and lunged at Inuyasha. He pulled Tetsaiguia out of its sheath, and blocked just in time.

"Sango! Get Kagome out of here." He turned for a split second, and this gave Naraku an opening. He swung at his right side, and sliced flesh off Inuyasha side. Inuyasha cried out in pain, and dropped Tetsaiguia. Naraku swung again, this time at Inuyasha's stomach. Again, he sliced into flesh, but less than before, because Inuyasha leaned back to avoid the swing.

By this time, Sango and Miroku had reached Kagome, and were beginning to help her walk to Kilala. But she needed no help. She was completely awake when Inuyasha screamed the first time.

"Let me go! Inuyasha!" She yelled, pulling against their grips. She thrashed and kicked. Inuyasha picked up Tetsaiguia again, and let out a pathetic Wind Scar. It missed, and Naraku swung, and nicked Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome, go!" He screamed as Naraku laughed evilly. One opening had made all the difference.

"No! No, I won't leave you Inuyasha!" She screamed, thrashing wildly against Sango and Miroku's grasps. "I won'tdo it, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha, on his knees in front of Naraku, who held his sword ready for the final blow, but was amazed by this girls anger, and...sadness. He smiled weakly, blood flowing his fingers from his wounds, and some treading into his eyes.

"You have to." He whispered. Kagome went limp with shock. She had never heard him use that tone of voice before. This wasn't good. She whispered something, then shook her head.

"No." Naraku lifted the sword. "No." Only a little louder. The sword fell in slow motion before her eyes. When it struck, blood fell from the tip...through Inuyasha's back.

"No! Inuyasha!!! _INUYASHA_!!" She thrashed, tears flowing freely, and quickly. She saw him. He had really died. Inuyasha was gone.

* * *

wow, you guys hate me right now huh? THIS IS NOT THE ENDING!!!! but, there are only two more chapters left. I'll go to 20, but that's it. review, and i'll update quickly. love the critisim, but you hav to give it for me to love it. review, critizice, all that good stuff. l8r! 


	19. The Last Battle Pt1

this is, if i remember right, my next to the last chapter. this is going to be a follow up, and a two part. and, as for the "did inuyasha die" question i will say again. i love happy endings. its just the way it ends that's the suprise. and...im gonna rewrite the last chapter. all im gonna take out is the part about naraku being somehow related to inuyasha. i let my mind get away with me. soooo...after i post thia, look at that last chapter. anywho, here you go n.n

* * *

Kagome struggled against Sango and Miroku once again, fighting to get to Inuyasha. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Blood dripped down his back, and his face was contorted with pain. Naraku twisted the sword around in his chest, prolonging his death. Sango grit her teeth, and Miroku held back the need to let out his Wind Tunnel and suck that bastard into a dark hole. But they could do nothing. They had to get Kagome out of there. She had the jewel now. If she died, they would have no hope of ever defeating Naraku. 

"No! Let me go! I've gotta help him!" Kagome cried through tears. Her voice faltered, and she screamed again, this time in anger. She screamed again and again, thrashing and slowly moving backwards. "Naraku! I'll kill you myself!!" She cried out, and her eyes caught a flicker of movement...from Inuyasha! He stood shakily, the sword still in his chest. He drew it out with a cringe of pain, and threw it aside. His eyes set in anger on Naraku's stricken face. Kagome's yells had distracted him long enough for Inuyasha to stand. It didn't matter though, Kagome knew he was going to die, no matter what she did.

"Inuyasha." She whispered, sobbing gently.

"Shhh. Kagome. Trust me." A soft plead came from Inuyasha. He had tears welling in his own eyes from the pain. The blade had barely missed his heart, but it cut a major vein, and blood gushed from the opening.

"I trust you." She said in the same pleading tone.

"Then go with Sango and Miroku."

"I don't want you to do this!"

"Do you trust me?" He asked again.

"Yes but-"

"Then go."

"I...I love you." Inuyasha smiled in response. Those were exactly the words he needed to hear.

"I love you too, Kagome." With that, Kagome turned to run to Kilala. She could not bear to see him any longer, not like this. Too much blood coated him, and too much pain was etched in his face. She cried freely, as she had done for the past few minutes. This was tearing her heart to shreds. She had come so close to dying herself, and now, because he was caring for her so...lovingly he was going to die. If she had not been careless in the first place, she never would have been poisoned. If she had sensed his aura before, she would have seen the poison, and if she had not insisted on staying at Kio's village, then they never would have lost a day. It was all her fault.

When she was halfway through the forest, she fell to her knees, and looked up at the sky, dark with the late hour. Kagome closed her eyes, and pictured Inuyasha before all this happened. Stubborn, hot headed, caring, gentle, handsome, and...alone. She opened her eyes again. Before she had released him from the tree, he had been alone. If only she had known. If she had known that earlier, she would have released him much sooner.

"Kagome?" Sango's gentle voice asked.

"I need to go home. My mother must be worried."

"Kagome, are you sure?"

"I...I...I need my mother." She sobbed, feeling like a child. Before she knew what was happening, Sango had pulled her into a gentle embrace. It felt so good to have someone to hold her in this time of grief.

"It's alright. I'll take you straight to the well. Tell your mother not to worry." Sango whispered softly. She had known how to handle a younger sibling, and this was just like it.

"Thank you, Sango."

"Should I run?" Miroku asked gently, kneeling next to Kagome.

" No, no it's alright. Can Kilala carry three?"

"She won't mind." Sango assured. "She's strong. Maybe she'll lend you some strength."

"Maybe."

* * *

Kagome landed in her own time for the first time in nearly three months. Her younger brother, Souta, was there to greet her. 

"Kagome! We were so worried! Mom thought...hey, are you alright?" He asked when she finally made her way up the well wall. He stared at her with the eyes of a worried friend instead of a snotty little brother.

"Oh, Souta. I...I think I will be. Good news though, the jewel is complete." She tried a smile out, but one just wouldn't appear.

"Did someone die?" He asked, trying to joke around. That line always worked, unless of course it really happened. Kagome broke down into tears there, and dropped to her knees, and put her head to the soil. She clawed her hands into the dirt, digging with her nails, and pulling the loosened soil to her head.

"I'll get mom. I...I'm sorry if I was right." He whispered in his sisters ear, then darted off toward the house. Kagome heard mumbling, and then a happy shout, followed by a worried gasp, and the sound of her mother running. Kagome struggled to lift her head, but all her limbs felt heavy.

"Oh, Kagome. I know it's hard. What happened?"

"Inuyasha...he...momma...it's all my fault!" She said between sobs.

"It's alright, baby. Tell me everything. _After _you have a bath, and are in bed. Come on, now dear. Don't worry about school tomorrow, stay home as long as you need to." Normally, Kagome would jump for joy. No make up work! No test cramming!! But, not this time.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx10 minutes laterXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Kagome sat in the shower, the water pelting on her head and neck. It slowly washed away mud, blood, sorrows and emotions. She closed her eyes, and heard a gentle voice in her head.

_"Trust me'' _"I trust you, beyond all you can imagine." She whispered, water gurgling her words. It ran in her eyes and into her nose, but her thoughts ran over and over again that past week.

"Kagome?" It was Souta.

"Yeah?"

"Are you..." He cleared his throat. "Are you...uh...decent enough so I can come in?" Kagome smiled at her brothers caution, and said, "Yes Souta, I'm in the shower, with the curtain closed." The door opened quietly, then closed behind him. Kagome slid the curtain open enough for him to see her face.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, flushing greatly. There wasn't much between him and his naked sister. He was in a strange situation here.

"Do you think that...what ever happened...will ever let you be happy again?" Souta asked, with the look of someone that Kagome knew very well. He looked like Miroku did when something was wrong with Sango.

"Yeah, but I think it's going to take a long time."

"Did someone die?" He asked, this time quite serious.

"Yes." Kagome whispered, then she closed the curtain and stood, pouring shampoo into her hair.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"With all the times you and Mom have asked me that, yes." She said with a smile. Souta laughed, and said, "I'm gonna get out of here now." "Okay." Kagome said, then the door opened, and shut once again.

XxxXxxanother 20 minutes laterxxXxxX

Kagome sat on the bed, her fuzzy pajamas on, and a fluffly quilt around her. She had told her mother what had happened to Inuyasha, and Her mother ushered all humans out of Kagome's room, leaving Kagome and her cat(i can't remember the name) Kagome sighed, and fell back on her bed. A fitful sleep drifted over her.

She had a wonderful dream, the only people were her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was holding her close to him, whispering gently to her.

"I trusted you. I trusted you." She kept saying, over and over again.

"I know, I'm glad you did." He said smiling, then he kissed her. They went to Kaede's, and slept in each others arms.

When Kagome woke, she could have sworn that she felt someone touch her shoulder, and that she caught a flash of silver in the light by her window.

"Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, still half in her dream. Of course, no one answered. The one that went by that name had died, probably a while ago. Kagome sighed, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Time warp back to right after Kagome left, and inuyasha was in front of Naraku. 

"So, you are still alive?"

"Duh. I can't die, not until I know that I took you right along with me." He snarled back. Naraku laughed, and said,

"You can barely move, you can't kill me." Inuyasha smiled, and pulled Tetsaiguia from its sheath. He closed his eyes, and the transformed blade began to glow a blazing blue. It licked up the hilt, and consumed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha had seen this kind of glow once before, when he had only just met Kagome, and he believed that she died. It floated up his body, causing him to appear as if he were under water. His hair drifted up ofer his shoulders, and into a cloud around his head.

"Naraku, no blade, or sheild can stop this. Do you know what this is? It's death." Inuyasha smiled coldly, blood dripping down one corner of his mouth, and he said three words that would end lives.

"Sacrifice through Blood" Instantly the blue glow flashed over to Naraku, and engulfed him. It lifted him into the air, and suddenly threw him back down. All the bones in his body, but he was alive.

"Die a thousand deaths." Inuyasha cursed before falling to his knees. He lost too much blood, and he knew it. His vision was blurred, and his limbs felt like lead. It felt like a warm blanket had been placed over his shoulders. Death was consuming him as Naraku was thrown around like a rag doll. In any other situation, this would have been funny, but right now, he wasn't laughing.

He fell to his knees and for a moment thought he saw Kagome in front of him, smiling, welcoming death towards him. Of course, he knew that she was long gone by now, and that she would never see him again, at least, not like this she wouldn't. He and Kagome had been with each other for over a year now, and the jewel was finally complete, Naraku was dead(as Miroku would find out soon enough) so there was no reason for her to return. She wasn't stupid. She knew that his time was short. As the light began to fade around him, and his pain began to slice away, he could have sworn her heard Kagome's soft voice say,

"I trusted you." Then, there was nothing more.

* * *

there you go. was that worth the wait? I hope so, because i nearly made myself cry. the next chapter is my last. and remember, go back and read the last chapter, im rewriting it. slightly. it'll be shorter, but it'll fix a few things.


	20. The Last Battle Pt2

part two and...the final chapter!!! omg. it just hit me!! this...this is it. at least i can finally start my other fic. if you wanna look it up, it's called "Book 1:Aniku" simple. i really suck at the summaries, but i hope it's okay. well, here you go. the ending

* * *

Kagome stayed home from school the next day, and completely gorged on food. She ate everything her mother put in front of her, and her brother could have sworn she would have eaten a cow. She wore her fluffy purple pajama's and slippers. Sometimes she would watch a corny romance movie, but they simply reminded her of the times she had with Inuyasha. Her little brother was the best company she could have at the time. He stayed quiet, and listen most of the time. Very mature for his age. Of course, he did have to go to school. 

About half way through the day, Kagome was through sulking. She went into her room, and got a dress from her closet. It came about to her knees, and was tight around the waist. It was a baby blue with a white short jacket. She snapped on a pair of white sandals, and walked out the door. The well was the next stop.

She lifted one knee on the well, and an image of Inuyasha flashed before her eyes. She closed her eyes, and jumped into the wells' open pit. It was strange to venture into the past, knowing that the one she had kept going back for was no longer there. She heard him whispering once more, but it was simply her mind hoping that it had all been a bad dream. The blue light swam over her, and she slowly drifted down into the past.

Kagome lifted her head, and was greeted by a bright yellow sun and brilliant blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. Kagome began to climb out, when a strong arm came around her waist, and heaved her up to the top in one bound. A half demon obviously, and Kagome's heart began to flutter.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered with a smile on her face.

"No, my love, it is me, Koga." A triumphant voice rumbled in her ear. "That mutt hasn't been around for a while." that irked Kagome, but she bit her tongue.

"I think that trash dog finally realized that you were meant for me! He hasn't been seen for two days, leaving you to cry on my shoulder! That son of a bitch mutt, not an ounce of courage in him." It was the last thing that pushed Kagome over the edge. She twisted out of his grasp, and glared hard at him.

"Go away, Koga. Inuyasha has more courage in him that you ever will. He didn't leave me to you, he died so that I could escape safely! If I ever see you again, so help me, I will rip you limb from limb, do you understand me, mutt!?" Kagome screamed in rage. Her eyes became a strange yellow color, and her teeth sharpened, and grew into fangs. Her voice became nothing more than a low growl by the time she had gotten to the final insult. Koga cringed in fear, unusual for him, and tried to smell any difference in her blood. None, she was still completely human . . . and she was not carrying a child, so it wasn't mood swings.

"He died." Koga said, a statement more than a question. Then he walked off, and left Kagome to herself. She knelt in the high grass, and allowed tears to flow down her cheeks, and fall onto the ground. Maybe it was a mistake to come here. She should have stayed at home, and finished school. She never should have came here in the first place, never should have removed the arrow, and she should have jumped back in the well as soon as Mistress Centipede was killed.She should have done a lot of things, but she knew that if she had the chance, she would do it all over again, just for those precious romantic moments with Inuyasha.

* * *

--READ!! ME!!!---(((from here it will be in 3rd person. it will be "I" and "me" instead of "he" and "she")))---READ ME--

Where am I? What is this...feeling. It's almost empty. I know that there is something missing. There has to be. I felt my fingers wrap around a small, bounded book. I remember this. I also felt blood. Lots of the damned stuff. But the blood was protruding from underneath bandages. My head hurts. My arms hurt. My...well...that hurt. Hell, EVERYTHING HURT!!!!!!! I heard a voice coming from close by, but my ears made it sound like the person was talking through an old bowl of oatmeal. So, I tried to open my eyes. Now that hurt.

"Damn it!" I yelled. But that made my ears hurt. I am sick of this pain!!

"Down boy. You do want to see her again right? Or do you want to die here?"

"Ugh...ow." I managed to mumble.

"Ow is putting it lightly. Do you have any idea how long you have been out, big boy?" I shook my head gently. ow. "Two days and counting. That was simply because you had no soul for the longest time. Then this woman came up, and she had these flying demons. Well, they had that thing you used to kill Naraku. Your own soul. You'd love her. Don't worry, by tonight, you will be healthy enough to go see her. You can be with her."

"Who are you?"

"You already know me, doggy. Haiku. Or did you forget me that easily. Don't blame you. I did die right?" The person winked, and she looked at me. How could I miss it? The features? The healing. The lack of knowledge of demons. This was her. Haiku.

"But...you were..."

"I was meant to be cremated, yes, but let's just say that I found a slight advantage to death. I was fully human at the time of death, but by the time you got me to Kio, I was fully demon. I was taught a thing or two when I was with Naraku. Nice way of killing him, by the way. He literally died a thousand deaths, each time more painful than the last. Now sleep. I promise, that tonight you will see her."

She poured a sweet tasting liquid down my throat, and all my muscles relaxed. The last image before I completely lost conscienceness, was her. Kagome.

--READ ME!!(((Thus the end of the "I"'s back to the "he's" know who it was? n.-))) READ ME--

* * *

Kagome was found by Sango and Miroku somewhere in the tall grass. She was asleep, and was carried back by Kilala. Sango looked back at her, and smiled. 

"We weren't expecting so soon."

"I couldn't stand to stay still."

"Understandable." Miroku muttered. He was forced to run along the giant demon cat's side. Kagome smiled, and closed her eyes. She leaned her head back, and allowed the wind to run its fingers through her hair. It felt wonderful. She leaned back until she was nearly off of Kilala's back. She felt a sudden twinge of memory hit her, and she shot back upward.

"Having fun?"

"Not anymore." She mumbled, then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. "Turn around!" Kagome cried. Sango swung Kilala around, and back-tracked slowly. Kagome jumped off, and ran over to a large tree, known to you as the God Tree. The vines that once held Inuyasha were intact, and an arrow lay in the trunk. Kagome walked over to it, and climbed onto one of the roots as she had done nearly a year ago. An image of him flashed in front of her, eyes closed, muscles relaxed, looking as if he were in a deep sleep. Or dead.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Go on ahead. I'll stay here for a little while. Kaede's hut's not too far off from here. I can walk." Sango nodded silently, and dragged Miroku on back to Kilala. They took off quickly, leaving Kagome to her better memories of the man she loved.

* * *

When Sango and Miroku re entered Kaede's hut, they found a boy sitting there as well. One that was frequently thought of by a certain girl, and one that should have been dead by now. 

"Good afternoon, Sango." He said, a smile plastered all over his face.

"Glad to see you are well...Kohaku." Sango replied, her voice quavering. Miroku slinked an arm around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Yes, he is well. He will live a normal life, with the exception of a few memories lost." Kaede answered.

"Which ones?" Sango asked.

"The worst ones." The old woman replied, and Sango sighed in relief.

"Sister, where is the dog demon? I wanted to learn more from him." Sango hung her head, and sank onto the ground, Miroku following close behind.

"He is dead. He died so that one of our friends would escape safely."

"I am truly sorry to hear that."

"He also defeated on of...our...biggest foes." Sango said, her words slowing with realization.

"Miroku, take off your prayer beads!" Sango cried, not waiting for him to comply. She yanked them off, and tore at the cloth around it.

"Are you crazy!?" Miroku yelled, snatching his hand back, and pulling at the prayer beads, when it hit him. Well...they hit him...in the head...thrown like a whip by Sango. He looked down at his hand, and found that it was gone. He no longer held the burden of the Wind Tunnel.

* * *

I awoke after what felt like hours. I haven't slept that long since...I stayed with Kagome for a weekend. Kagome. 

"Calm...you have to calm down. You have to wait until nightfall. Only then can you go see her." Haiku said at my head.

"Why?"

"Because I can use the light of the moon to help complete the healing of you wounds. Then you will feel like you were under thirty again." Haiku laughed at her own little joke.

"I still do not understand how you could still be alive."

"Do not? What happened to those contractions I taught you?"

"I'm too damn tired to argue! Just answer the question!"

"That's better. I learned a renewable trick from Naraku, and merely used it once my full demon blood returned."

"Won't he use it on himself now?"

"No. You used an ultiminate type of sacrifice. He won't return. You can be certain of that. Don't worry. Only a few more hours sleep, and you can finally see her." I smiled, and closed my eyes. I was tired.

* * *

Kagome lay asleep by the God Tree, and she dreamed of Inuyasha. She dreamed that he walked up to her, and he had never been hurt so badly, and he was by her side. 

What she did not know, was that the sun was inching its way down onto the horizion, and even now, at the climax of her dream, it was spraying orange and red light onto the sky, then slowly the pink and purple hue of twilight, and then the gentle black of early night as the stars and nearly full moon were high in the sky. She did not know that soon, her wish would come true.

* * *

The sun is gone. The moon is up. The moon! I can finally be healed and get to Kagome. I want her to know that I am alright, and I want to make sure that she is alright. She has to be. 

"Alright, I need you to stand up, Inuyasha." I heard Haiku say. Standing, I can do that. I hope. I gripped a nearby limb, and pulled myself up. I can stand!!

"Good. Now hold still."

"Okay." I murmmered. My next retort was cut off by a blinding light, then a flash of pain. I had hoped that I had gotten rid of that.

"There , now you're all better!" Haiku exclaimed.

"I don't feel all better. I feel like crap."

"Not for long." Sure as the sky is blue, I soon felt like I had never been hurt before. It was a wonderful feeling. Now, to go to her. I have a pretty good idea where she is.

"Go get her." Haiku reassured, and I went. I just wanted to hold her again.

* * *

(READ ME!!!! ok, i am way too lazy to type the lyrics to this song, "Hide and Seek." Imogen Heap. play it. it fits. good song too) 

Kagome woke to darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Not exactly a welcoming committee. She shook herself off, and she looked up at the tree, and at the arrow. Sudden tears sprang into her eyes, and she didn't even bother to try to stop them. She didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered to her. She was once again alone. Even if she was in a crowd of people,she would still be alone. Without him, it was like she was nothing. So she sat in the tall grass, and cried, and cried, and cried.

* * *

I smelled something fimiliar, and welcoming even in the pitch blackness. Lavander. It was also mixed with water and salt. Tears. Kagome was crying. I hated when she cried. At least I was right about where she was. The place we first met. The God Tree. I landed on a soft portion of grass, and began walking. I didn't want to scare her. I wanted to let her know that I was alive.

* * *

Kagome was so engulfed with her sobs and her memories that she did not hear the soft crunch of wet grass in front of her. She whimpered out his name a few times, and when she finally looked up, it was meant to be to stare into the moon. Instead, she looked at a red clad man with silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. He had his sword on one hip, and a soft expression on his face. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, rising to her feet. "It's impossible." She said, even quieter.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. He smiled at her, letting one of his fangs peek through his lips. Kagome's knees shook with shock, and her eyes hurt with the need to cry. She looked at him once more, and noticed that his movement forward to her had stopped. Afraid that her legs would not hold her, she ran to him.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, pulling her arms around his neck, and pressing herself close to him, scared to let him go.

"I thought you were dead." She sobbed into his kimono, and he drew his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. He inhaled her scent, and closed his eyes.

"I never thought I would be able to smell this again." He whispered. "I am so sorry, Kagome. I really am. I just wanted you to be safe."

"I can't be safe unless you are here to protect me." Kagome countered, still refusing to let go. Inuyasha drew back only slightly, then pulled her into a long and passion filled kiss. He put one hand on the back of her head, and gently stroked her hair with his claws. Kagome reached up, and knotted her hands in his hair, and allowed him to win the slow battle within their mouths.

When they broke, Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a sitting position on the ground, and she climbed into his lap. She leaned against his soft clothing, and curled into a loose ball. He put one arm around her knees and the other he used to keep her upright, and to brush her hair with his fingers at the same time.

"I love you, Inuyasha. Never make me think that I lost you again."

"I love you so much, Kagome, and I wish I never did the first time."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me our story."

"Our story?"

"From when all this first started. When we were fighting that Poison Demon Thingie." Inuyasha laughed, and pulled Kagome tighter, and took a deep breath.

' "Ok, it's dead?" 'You asked from your perch by the nearest tree.

"Yes it is. Now, where are the jewel shards?" I asked in an irritated tone. You had been more skittish then ever around the demons. You used to be almost unafraid of them..."

* * *

ok. that's it. the end. review, and PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ tell me how this did.

* * *


End file.
